


Pushed Aside

by Syrus



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus/pseuds/Syrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Miles Edgeworth is in trouble, Phoenix Wright asks Derek Stiles to help him put things back together. But, when something goes wrong, it's then up to Miles to help Phoenix! With the help of Maya, Angie, and Derek, will they be able set things right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushed Aside

** Prologue **

Prosecutor Edgeworth chooses death.

Miles Edgeworth thought that the note was succinct and to the point. There was no need to write something long and drawn out. He wanted no sympathy from others; he just wanted to end his wretched life and stop his own pain along with the pain he was sure he caused many others over the years.

He laid the note carefully on the top of his desk, and then opened a drawer. He reached in and pulled out the pistol he kept there, usually for his own protection. He chuckled in dark humor as he decided he would be protecting the rest of the world from himself now.

The gun weighed heavily in his hand as he stepped away from his desk to stand in the middle of his office. He could feel himself sweating a little in nervousness, but he could not let his resolve be broken. Taking a deep breath, he raised his shaking hand to his head, and began to adjust his fingers to find the trigger.

But before he could, his eyes strayed to his desk again and noticed a colorful piece of paper on top of it that he had forgotten about since he had received it weeks ago. Lowering the gun, he walked forward to examine it again, something about it catching his eye and all of his attention. It was something that Phoenix Wright had given him after the conclusion of his murder case.

A picture he had drawn of Phoenix and himself as children in their fourth grade class. An awful thing he wanted to throw out, especially when he saw the beautiful picture Phoenix had drawn. But Phoenix had rescued it from the trash and saved it all of these years, only to give it to him now.

With his free hand he picked it up and a sudden memory shot through his mind.

_God, you’re so boring, Edgey! No wonder you don’t got a lot of friends!_

_Shut up, Larry! Miles is the best friend I’ve ever had, and he always will be!_

Phoenix’s nine year old voice rang clearly in his mind at that moment, and it made the gun in his hand tremble even more. This memory led to another; to the day that Phoenix had given this picture to him.

_Wright…how did you know it wasn’t me? How did you know that I didn’t kill my father?_

_"I know you, Edgeworth. In spite of all that Demon Prosecutor stuff, you're still the person that I remembered. And I hope that you'd still consider me to be your friend because...you really are the best friend I ever had."_

Miles only realized that he was crying when he noticed some of his tear drops falling on the picture he was holding. The hand holding the gun loosened and he heard the soft thump it made when it met with the luxurious plush burgundy carpet in his office. An anguished sob then left his throat, and he suddenly knew he couldn’t do it.

He couldn’t give up like this. Not when Phoenix still believed in him. Not when he finally saw the wrong in his ways and had a chance to make up for it. He owed it to everyone he might have wronged in the past, and to stop the same mistakes from happening in the future. He owed it to himself to throw away everything von Karma had instilled and beaten into him growing up. He owed it to his big sister in the hope that she could follow his example and also break from her father’s ways.

And he owed it most to Phoenix, who was one of the only people he trusted, and was certainly one of the only people he cared for. He could not let him down. Ending his own life would solve nothing. Miles then picked up the gun he dropped and put it back in its allotted desk drawer.

Folding the picture that Phoenix had given him, he slid it into a coat pocket. He then walked out of his office, determined to finally make the clean break from everything that he so needed and never to look back.

 

 

** Chapter 1 **

 

Phoenix walked into the deli that was near his office with the intention of getting himself lunch and then returning back to work, but after he'd picked up his order, one of the deli patron's faces caught his eye. He simply couldn't believe he found this person just having lunch like this with all the things he'd heard on the news about him. Phoenix supposed the same could be said about him, so he figured he couldn't judge.

 

"Hi, are you Derek Stiles?"

 

The dirty blonde man looked at him questioningly for a moment, when Phoenix suddenly saw a flash of recognition on his face.

 

"Nick? Nick Wright?"

 

Phoenix smiled and replied, "The one and only."

 

Derek's face lit up too, and he held out a hand for Phoenix to shake.

 

"It's really been too long, hasn't it? How are things going for you? Besides all of the things I've heard about you on the news." Derek said with a small chuckle.

 

"Hey, likewise for you. Things are going alright with me I guess. Exposing corruption in our police department and prosecutor's office…you know, all in a day's work." Phoenix said in humor, then taking a seat next to Derek at the table he was sitting at.

 

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't become an actor after how involved you were in drama club. You did a great job in 'And Then There Were None' after all."

 

"You do remember that was just high school drama, don't you?" Phoenix said, laughing a little, "But when I went to college, I was an art major for a while. I actually switched into law later."

 

"Wow, really? How come?" Derek asked curiously.

 

"I…just really wanted to help people." Phoenix replied with a sheepish grin, then he smiled when he continued to speak, "I know you always wanted to be a doctor. I'm glad that you actually did it and became so successful."

 

"I'm really happy for you too, Nick." Derek said, smiling back.

 

"So, from what I've heard in the news, you've done a lot of traveling around the world." Phoenix said, genuinely curious since the farthest he'd ever gone was into the next state over to visit a cousin, "How is it? Are the other places you've gone really different?"

 

"Africa is really unusual," Derek admitted, leaning back in his chair a little bit. "It's just so different from what you see here, for the most part, anyway. It actually surprised me a lot."

 

"You're really lucky getting to travel the world and help people. It must be really great." Phoenix said, giving him a small but genuine smile.

 

That was one thing they always had in common - Derek and Phoenix. They both always had a tendency to want to help people. "Sometimes it's kind of weird. Scary. Especially when you don't know exactly what you're dealing with, or whether your patient will live or die..." he looked to the attorney. "I bet it's kind of like that being a defense lawyer, too, huh?"

 

Phoenix laughed and said sheepishly, "Yeah, more than you think. I mean, one misstep, and my client spends the rest of their life in jail. It's a lot of pressure sometimes."

 

"So in the end, we both took risky jobs helping people. It's hard to hold fate in your hands," he sighed, though that smile of his was still present as he took a bite of his sandwich.

 

"Yeah, it really is. But it's totally worth it just to see my client happy at the end of the trial." Phoenix said, smiling back.

 

"Yeah... like seeing someone walk out of the hospital well," Derek picked up his iced coffee, taking a drink. "So, what about your personal life? Are you still dating that...Dollie, was it? We only talked a couple times over college but I kind of remember something like that..."

 

Phoenix's face darkened slightly when Dahlia was mentioned and he said, "Umm, no. I'm not dating her anymore."

 

"Oh, Sorry... something bad happened?" Derek frowned, looking uncomfortable as he tried to think about what to say to change the subject. "Are you... living the single life or do you have someone else?"

 

"Ahh, well, everything was fine with her until she framed me for murder." Phoenix said dryly, but then he smiled and said, "Well, have you heard of Miles Edgeworth?"

 

"Wait, she framed you for murder?" Derek stared at the other. "You can't just drop a bomb like that and move on in your conversation, Nick..."

 

"Well..." Phoenix wondered exactly where to start, and he decided to stick with the most simple explanation, "She plotted to kill me at first, but her twin sister stopped her, and so it was her I'd been dating for a while, until Dahlia decided to kill her ex-boyfriend and then frame me for it."

 

Derek just gaped at the other for a long few moments, wondering at first if his old friend was serious. "That's... really messed up. Worse than I've dealt with and let's just say conspiracy doesn't even begin to cover some of the things I've had to fix," he took another bite of his sandwich, giving the topic a moment to pass. "For me... there's this girl named Angie. She's my assistant. We're engaged."

 

Phoenix smiled at the news, glad the topic had been changed off of Dahlia and that whole mess with her. Talking of that time still hurt a bit, those wounds cutting deep.

 

"I'm really happy for you."

 

Derek smiled. 'You'll have to meet her sometime. You'll like her," he said, looking the other over. "You were talking about someone earlier. Miles Edgeworth. He's that Demon Prosecutor I heard about, right? What about him?"

 

Phoenix laughed when he heard that way of describing Miles, and he said, "Well, he's my boyfriend."

 

For probably the third time in this lunch period, Derek stared at the other for a good few seconds. "Your... boyfriend? Okay, wow. I have to admit, I somehow wasn't expecting that."

 

Phoenix was amused by the expression on Derek's face and said, "We were friends since grade school. Larry, me, and him. Just...a lot of things happened in between when we lost touch for a long time."

 

"Okay... so, You, Miles Edgeworth, and Larry were best friends. Mr. Edgeworth... left and you lost touch? I don't remember him being in high school with us. Then, he comes back, and... you two..?" Derek shook his head. "I'm having trouble putting this all together, but hey. As long as you're happy!" he laughed. "What about Larry? What's he doing these days?"

 

"Other than chasing after yet another model? I think he was trying to write and illustrate children's books. I shudder to think of the results of that." Phoenix said in humor.

 

Derek chuckled. "Sounds like him. So... you and this Edgeworth guy... is it serious?"

 

"I'd think so. Weve been dating a few years and we're living together now, anyway." Phoenix said, sounding a little sheepish.

 

"Woah! Way to go, Nick," Derek grinned, honestly happy for him. "A prosecutor and a defense attorney, huh? I bet the press would have a field day with that if it got out..."

 

"Yeah, that's why it'd be best if we keep this as low key as possible. We've actually only told our closest friends about us, we don't want it leaking out." Phoenix said in a tired tone, knowing just how out of hand the media could get.

 

Derek nodded. "Don't worry, I understand. I'm used to keeping important things under wraps."

 

Phoenix gave him a grateful smile.

 

"So when's the wedding?"

 

"It's a couple months away yet, but we'll add you to the invitation list, okay?" Derek glanced at the clock. "I need to get back to the hospital - lunch break's almost over," he said, taking out his cell phone and sliding it over to Phoenix. "Put your number in, all right? I don't want to lose contact with you again."

 

"Sure." Phoenix said, quickly entering his number.

 

Then he pushed the call button on Derek's phone after entering his number to get his.

 

"We should have lunch again soon. Maybe I can try bringing Miles and you can bring Angie." Phoenix said, really looking forward to next time already.

 

Derek nodded, shoving his phone in his pocket. "Great! I'll call you and we'll find a time in our schedule. Dinner sometime, even. See you later!" he waved, hurrying out of the deli.

 

"Bye!" Phoenix said, waving back, then picking up his own half eaten ham sandwich to take back with him to the office.  
  
 **Chapter 2**

 

Phoenix decided to wear just a simple jacket and shirt along with some nice black slacks to dinner with Derek and Angie, not having much to wear to a semi casual dinner sort of date. He had thought that he'd be able to get something to wear for this in the weeks prior to the actual engagement, but then he kept remembering that he hated shopping for clothes. He took one last look in the mirror, letting out a sigh, and decided it would have to do. "Miles, are you ready?" Phoenix called back into their bathroom connected to their bedroom.

 

"Yes," came the simple reply. Miles emerged from the bathroom looking much like he normally did, though his suit jacket was not present and instead he wore a pair of black pants to match his vest. "I suppose I am," he added, looking to the other expectantly. After all, this was Phoenix's night, and he was merely along for the ride at the other's insistence. He buttoned the cuffs of his sleeves, though it had taken him longer to bring himself up to his normal attention to detail. He'd already done it once for work, after all. Getting ready for something twice in one day seemed like a hassle right now.

 

Phoenix turned and looked at Miles, smiling and saying, "You look really nice."

 

"Hm. I don't look much different than usual," The prosecutor replied offhandedly, looking the other over. "You look different, however. It somehow suits you," he did his best to be kind to the other when they were alone. After all, it was not Phoenix's fault that this case was taking up most of his thought. It did, however, explain why he didn't put much thought behind anything else.

 

Though most people wouldn't have caught something being off in Miles' tone, Phoenix easily did. He kept wishing that Miles would just talk to him and get whatever it was off his chest so that he wouldn't seem so sad and distant when he interacted with everyone. Getting close to Miles and tenderly touching his cheek, he softly said, "You're beautiful."

 

Miles made to reach out for the other, but offered instead a slightly bitter smile, stepping away. "We'll be late if we don't get going," he said, smoothing out a wrinkle in his vest.

 

Miles' less than positive response to his words hurt his feelings a little, but he took a breath and decided to ignore it. "Umm, okay, I'm ready to go."

 

Miles nodded. "All right, come on, then," he headed out to the main room, where he put on his shoes and retrieved his car keys from his jacket pocket.

 

Phoenix followed Miles out of the door, looking forward to seeing Derek again and meeting his fiance.

 

They soon arrived at the somewhat fancy restaurant that they had decided on, somewhere in between gourmet and the deli that Phoenix and Derek frequented. Pushing past the two double doors at the entrance, just inside stood the doctor and his assistant, the latter who was waving Phoenix over. "Hey, Phoenix, this is Angie, my fiance," he said with a grin, placing one hand gently on her back as he gestured to her.

 

Phoenix gave her a friendly smile, extending his hand to shake and said, "It's nice to meet you." Angie smiled back and said, "It's nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot of things from Derek about you." "Good things, I hope." Phoenix said, chuckling, then turning to gesture to Miles, "Derek, Angie, this is Miles."

 

"Good to meet you, Miles," Derek offered a hand, smiling genuinely. Miles simply nodded, taking the hand out of courtesy and shaking it, then shaking Angie's gently as well. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you," he said cordially.

 

Angie did find Miles attractive indeed in person, but he did seem a little aloof to her. She figured he was one of those people that took a while to warm up to others, so she said, "Well, I think we can get seated now that we're all here." She led the way to the host table and shortly, they were led to their booth in the restaurant.

 

Settling in, Derek picked up the wine list, giving it a slight glance before handing it to Phoenix.

 

"Why don't you pick out a wine for us? I'm terrible at that kind of thing," he laughed, smiling softly at Angie. He wasn't sure what he thought of Miles yet - so far, it was exactly how he'd pictured the other, though a bit more subdued. He trusted that Phoenix had a good reason for liking him though, and he silently thanked Angie for taking it all in stride.

 

"Well, I'm pretty horrible at that stuff myself, but Miles seems to know a thing or two about fine wines and all that." Phoenix said in humor, looking over at Miles.

 

"Well, great," Derek smiled cheerfully. "Why don't you pick something out for us, then?" he suggested, looking over to the prosecutor. "Very well," Miles took the wine list from Phoenix and nodded, looking it over for something that they might enjoy.

 

As Miles looked down the wine list, Angie looked at Phoenix and asked, "So how is work going for both of you?"

 

"I guess things are going okay. I'm between cases right now, so I suppose I'm taking a bit of a break." Phoenix glanced over Miles and continued, "Miles never really gets a break, though."

 

The prosecutor frowned slightly, setting down the wine list after deciding what to order. "Well, as you can imagine the prosecutor's offices and the individual offices of defense attorneys function very differently."

 

"Ahh, I'm sure. So, are you on a case right now?" Angie asked curiously, sounding interested. Phoenix just stayed silent, hoping that Angie or Derek wouldn't ask too much about Miles' current case. Even if he had no idea what the actual case was about, whatever it was had significantly bothered Miles, and it bugged him that he couldn't really help him.

 

"At first we thought it was an attempted suicide, of course, but a quick study of the wound revealed that to be almost impossible," Derek shrugged. Miles, who had remained mostly quiet, was a bit relieved when the waiter came to take their drink orders. He ordered a decent wine for the four of them, handing him the menu.

 

Phoenix then said with concern, "Did anyone figure out who hurt this person?"

 

"Ah, yes, it seems they've been caught. I think they'll be spending a good amount of time in jail," Derek nodded, picking up his own menu to take a look. Miles found he had nothing to say on the topic, sipping his water and generally avoiding the looks of the others, especially Angie, who sat directly across from him.

 

But Angie noticed his shifty behavior, and wasn't sure what to make of it, just saying, "So, Miles, how is your case going?"

 

He looked up at her, for some reason surprised to be addressed. "It's going as cases often do. There's overwhelming evidence indicating the defendant, and there are no other possible murderers. Even I've looked into it. It seemed too easy. But, as I assumed, the facts all line up."

 

"Well, it's good that you know you have the actual perpetrator of the crime, though." Angie said in a serious tone.

 

"Perhaps," Miles replied, turning back to his menu.

 

Watching Angie, Derek subtly took her hand under the table, admiring her for trying. The more they spoke, the more difficult Phoenix's boyfriend seemed. "Things are going normally for us, as well. Luckily, we haven't had any strange cases lately."

 

"No more of that...what was it called? GUILT, right?" Phoenix quickly said, deciding to change the subject, wanting to prevent Miles from getting upset.

 

"Right. We still can't really talk about it much, Caduceus managed to keep it a pretty well kept secret. But I have to say, those were the strangest... things... we've ever had to deal with. I'm glad to be working on normal patients," Derek laughed.

 

Phoenix smiled, but it died a little when he looked over to Miles to see that he seemed to be even more subdued than when they first came to the restaurant.

 

As the waiter brought their wine to the table and poured each glass, Derek pulled his hand away from Angie's and grinned. He was having fun, even despite the fact that his friend's boyfriend seemed highly uncomfortable. He could only surmise that he would warm up eventually. Miles took a sip of his wine, his mind too distracted to come up with some sort of discussion. Could there be any other possible explanation? Had the child been asked to kill the other, maybe? Did it even make a difference..?

 

Phoenix then put his hand over Miles' when it looked like the prosecutor was definitely tuning everyone out. He leaned close to Miles and whispered, "Hey, is everything okay?"

 

Miles almost jumped, but managed to make it unnoticable, so that only the other, with his hand over his, could feel it. Turning to look down at the hand and then up at the other, a tiny, hard to notice blush crept across his cheeks. "...Yes, it's fine. Have you tried the wine yet?"

 

Phoenix ignored the question about the wine, and he whispered back, "Are you sure?"

 

"I'm sure," Miles replied lowly, feeling as if he did not want to have this discussion in front of the other two. Meanwhile, however, Derek and Angie had busied themselves talking about the wine, mostly Derek's attempt to give Phoenix a minute to talk to the other.

 

Phoenix let out a sigh, but decided to drop it, knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere like this, and he especially didn't want to make a scene in front of Derek and Angie. He pulled away from Miles and said to the both of them, "What do you guys think of the wine"

 

"It's perfect," Derek smiled to both, then specifically to Miles. "Thanks for picking it out for us. It wouldn't be nearly as good if you left it up to me!"

 

"It's not a problem," Miles replied, busying himself with setting aside his menu, ready to order.

 

Phoenix let out a small sigh, hoping that dinner with the two wouldn't be so awkward.

 

As the meal came to a close, Derek found it to be entirely enjoyable, and not terribly awkward, despite the mostly silent prosecutor. He would have to ask Phoenix later if they had done something to offend him... just to make sure that he didn't have to offer some kind of apology. Still, there was plenty of conversation, even with the occasional attempt to include Miles, before they paid the bill and stood, getting ready to leave.

 

As the four of them made their way to the door, Phoenix said, "This was really fun. And it was really nice to meet you, Angie." Angie smiled and said, "It was nice to meet you too, Nick." She then turned to Miles and said, "And you too, Miles." "We should do this again soon." Phoenix said to both of them.

 

"That would be great," Derek replied with a nod. "I'll call you tomorrow and we'll plan our next lunch," he added, taking gentle hold of Angie's hand. "Bye Nick, Miles," he waved. Miles nodded to the both of them, letting Phoenix take care of the goodbyes.

 

"Okay, talk to you soon! Bye!" Phoenix said, waving as they walked toward their car. When they had gone, Phoenix said to Miles as they walked to their own car, "Is everything really alright? I mean, you were awfully quiet most of the time."

 

"I just have other things on my mind. Derek is very nice - he's exactly the sort of person I'd imagine you having as a friend in school," Miles replied, unlocking the car and getting in the driver's seat.

 

"Well, I'm glad you liked him." Phoenix said, sounding a little hesitant in the sudden change of subject, but he let it slide again. He knew it would be no good to try to force Miles to talk to him. He would just have to come to him when he was ready. After entering the passenger's seat, Phoenix spontaneously leaned toward Miles and pulled him into a short but passionate kiss. He wasn't quite sure how else to convey that he cared for him, and that he was here for him. He was glad that the parking lot was dark enough to conceal them from being seen, since he wasn't quite anxious for them to be the next headline in the tabloids.

 

It was clear from his expression that this melted Miles just a little bit, but yet he simply turned back to the wheel. He couldn't tell Phoenix. He couldn't let him know everything that had been going on in his mind, how long he'd worried about things, frivolous things... things that would just be a bother to his lover. Phoenix would worry more, and then Miles would feel like an inconvenience. No, it was better this way.

 

Phoenix could tell that his kiss wasn't a complete lost cause, but he didn't quite get to where he wanted. No matter, he just had to wait patiently for Miles to come around. "Let's go home." he said softly, reaching over himself to put on his seatbelt.

 

After a short ride to their own apartment, Derek and Angie headed inside, hanging up their things and sitting down on the couch to relax. "So, Angie, what did you think about Phoenix? Pretty great guy, huh?"

 

"Yeah, he was really nice. I can see how you guys could have been friends, he's a lot like you." Angie said, smiling as she remembered.

 

"Like me?" Derek laughed a little, then fell silent for a few moment. "I... don't know about Miles. I wonder if he's that cold to Nick..."

 

"I agree that he was definitely very standoffish tonight, but he couldn't be that way when they're alone," Angie said, "I mean, I don't know why Nick would stay with him otherwise."

 

"It wouldn't make sense, that's for sure," Derek sighed, putting his arm around Angie's shoulders. "I was kind of hoping he'd change the impression the media gave me of him, though."

 

Angie snuggled closer to him, letting out a small, happy sigh, and she replied, "Well, both of us didn't even have the best first impressions of each other either. I bet there was just something going on with him tonight that made him act like that."

 

"Maybe you're right, Angie. He did seem to be trying," Derek said a little more brightly, mostly just curious about his friend's lover.

 

"I'm sure he was just stressed with work." She added, "There are times that we're probably not the most personable people either."

 

Derek laughed outright. "That's true, especially for you, Angie," he teased.

 

She then gave him an annoyed pout and then gave him a playful poke in the stomach. "Someone has to make sure you're not fooling around too much, mister!"

 

"Yeah, I guess you do keep me in line," the other chuckled. She could be cute when she was mad. Unless she was really mad, then she was just scary.

 

"Damn right, I do." Angie then smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss, wanting to take advantage of this time together, since work and everything kept them from getting many of these moments.

 

"And the best thing? You're people-friendly. I can show you off," Derek grinned mischievously, leaning in to kiss his fiancée.  
  
 **Chapter 3**

 

Phoenix was starting to feel sleepy as he waited up for Miles to come home that evening, but he was determined to see him. He knew that the prosecutor had that trial he was preparing for all week that day, and he wanted to find out the result. And, more importantly, he hoped that Miles would be ready to open up to him then, since over the week, he'd gotten more and more reticent. He sat in the living room, just watching tv until Miles got home, and when he heard he door opening, he quickly turned the tv off. When Miles made his way inside, Phoenix got up from the couch and approached him as the prosecutor was putting his briefcase down. "Hey...I waited up for you." Phoenix said softly, the lateness making him want to talk quietly.

 

"You shouldn't have. I had to stay late to close the loose ends for the trial," Miles replied shortly, hanging up his coat. He had won. It was as simple as that. A simple victory, a child that would not have a future, a child that wouldn't have had any parents if he went free. A sad trial.

 

"I just wanted to find out how things went." he said, following Miles as he hung his coat and took off his shoes.

 

"I won," Miles replied offhandedly, heading into the kitchen. He needed some tea. Chamomile... perhaps then he could think about sleeping.

 

And, of course, Phoenix followed him there too. "I guess in some trials there isn't always a clear cut 'right' or 'wrong'...all there is, is the truth..."

 

"Yes. Unfortunately, the truth was quite clear," Miles almost grumbled, putting the kettle on the stove.

 

"You seem really...tense." Phoenix said, slowly getting closer to Miles, practically feeling the tension coming off of him.

 

Miles just couldn't face the other. He had just convicted a child. That was bad enough, even if it wasn't tearing him apart inside. He stared at the kettle, if only so he didn't have to turn around.

 

Phoenix gently reached up and put his hands on Miles' shoulders, now feeling just how tense his muscles were.

 

Miles shrugged the other's hands off, looking down to one side. He just couldn't take it. Phoenix was being so nice to him, and if he kept doing that... he'd tell him everything.

 

When Miles shrugged his hands away, now he felt concerned and a little hurt too. "Is something wrong?" Phoenix asked innocently, some of his worry sneaking into his tone.

 

"I'm fine, Phoenix, how many times do I have to tell you that?" the other snapped, his hands balled into fists as he turned to look at the other. "Just go to bed and leave me alone."

 

Miles' words were so harsh and sudden, they caused some tears to spring to Phoenix's eyes. He then backed away from Miles a little, and spoke, his tone quiet and a little wounded, "I...I was just worried. I'm sorry...I'll just go and wait for you in bed." With that, he retreated to the bedroom, feeling too hurt to say anything else.

 

Miles watched the other retreat, angry at the tears he was fighting back in his own eyes. He let the tea kettle whistle until it was too loud to bear, suddenly not much in the mood for tea at all.

 

It was quite late in the evening, and Miles sat at his desk, poring over a case file. Well, he wasn't really even looking at it now, just staring at the same page. The new case was straightforward, relatively enough. Murder in the third degree. A motive, but no plan. A crime of passion. Nonetheless a crime. There was no need to stay so late at the office or come in so early, it was all spelled out for him. But still... he found himself drifting off, and the case file became a rather useful pillow.

 

Franziska von Karma was just finishing things up in her own office, having won another case just lately in her favor, so all the paperwork related to it had to be completed. Being a perfectionist, she wanted to make sure not one detail was overlooked, and this is what caused her to be there a bit later than originally planned. Although, thankfully, that had finally been finished, so she decided it was time to make her way home, perhaps to a nice bubble bath, or at least a cup of tea, but she was immediately distracted by the light coming from under Miles Edgeworth's door. Suddenly feeling curious, she approached and knocked. Getting no answer, she entered the office.

 

There sat her "little brother", sleeping almost peacefully with his head on his desk, bent over but looking quite asleep, at any rate.

 

Franziska chuckled to herself as she surveyed the scene, unable to believe she'd caught Miles Edgeworth in such a vulnerable state. She got closer to him and gave his arm a firm shake. Anyone else she would have just whipped awake, but she would never do that to Miles.

 

Miles stirred slowly, lifting his head, jumping a little when he saw the other. Sitting up quickly and fixing his hair, he tried to cover for himself by acting as if nothing happened. "Franziska. What... are you doing in my office?"

 

She raised a teasing eyebrow at him and said, "I think it would be better if you asked yourself the same question. Why are you not home with that foolish fool Phoenix Wright?"

 

Miles scoffed, looking away. "I'm busy with this case. Clearly. Can't you tell?"

 

"Yes. Busy using the file as your pitiful pillow, it seems." she said, then crossing her arms and giving him a hard look.

 

Miles looked back up to her. "Well, I was busy with the case until I decided to take a nap."

 

"You are fooling no one, little brother! Did the idiot you call your boyfriend do something foolish to make you angry and cause you to stay here?" she asked, her tone sounding taunting, but she genuinely was curious.

 

Miles sighed, closing up the case file. "No. He's been perfectly understanding and accommodating."

 

"Then I fail to see any reason to want to be here so late in the evening." she said, narrowing her eyes at him, trying to figure him out.

 

Tucking the file away in his desk, he shook his head. "Why are you questioning me, Franziska? Is there a reason?"

 

"I feel it is inefficient to overwork oneself when obviously no progress is being made." she replied firmly, "And obviously, Miles Edgeworth, you are not working anyway, so it would do you no good to be here!"

 

Miles stood quickly, glancing to the clock. "Very well. I supposed I should get ready to leave."

 

"I've learned that it does one no good to bury themselves in work and shut out the people in their life, foolish fools though they may be." Franziska said, giving him a pointed look, and then a nod as she left him alone again.

 

Miles watched her go. Was... Franziska... trying to give him advice..? Hearing the door click, he took a deep breath, gathering his things and preparing to head home.

 

Franziska von Karma was concerned. And that, in its own right, was irritating. She should never feel the need to be concerned, and yet Miles Edgeworth had done it again. He had a knack for making people worry about him. Stopping abruptly in front of the place that she had been aiming for, she rapped harshly on the door, waiting with her hands on her hips, one holding on to a whip.

 

Over the last week or so, Phoenix was also very concerned about Miles, and all his attempts to get the prosecutor to talk to him had failed. He let out a sad sigh as he thought about how Miles had now taken to avoiding him completely by waking up before he did, and coming home well after he'd gone to sleep.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a harsh knock at his door, and so he replied loudly, "Come in!"

 

Franziska entered quickly, shutting the door behind her. "Phoenix Wright. I demand to know what foolish thing a fool like you could have done to cause my little brother to act the way he is acting!"

 

Phoenix just looked at Franziska with wide eyes for a moment, trying to process what she was talking about as she started yelling at him. With just a little bit of fear in his tone, he replied, "I-I didn't do anything!"

 

She cracked her whip, a warning at first. "Don't lie to me, Phoenix Wright, if you know anything, you will tell me now."

 

He shivered a little when she cracked her whip, and he said, "I...I don't know what's gotten Miles in this mood...I just know that he's been down ever since that trial he had a week or so ago." His face looked sad and worried.

 

"The trial a week ago..." Franziska frowned, thinking. "Hmm, the one with the child, you mean?"

 

"There...was a child involved?" Phoenix said, sounding surprised, "I tried to ask Miles about the case, but he refused to tell me anything."

 

"He didn't tell you?" Franziska smirked, heading over to his desk, having a seat on the corner and removing her leather gloves, crossing her legs. "...I am beginning to see what may have gotten my little brother all worked up," she added, setting her gloves down on the desk. "Well, Phoenix Wright, If I give you this valuable information, will you be able to use it?"

 

"I'll do my best. I've tried to talk with him already, but he refuses to tell me anything." Phoenix said, completely open to any new information that might help him.

 

Looking down at him with a very critical expression, Franziska finally nodded. "Very well. His last case was that of a nine year old boy, whom he prosecuted. The boy is now in a juvenille detention center."

 

"N-Nine year old boy? What was he convicted of?" Phoenix said, totally shocked.

 

"It was best for the boy, after all. Though I don't know if he was entirely cognitive of what he'd done, he did not have a mother, so he would have been placed in foster care and known for the rest of his life as a murderer. Of course, there is also the simple matter of the fact that he was guilty. Justice isn't always easy, Phoenix Wright," Franziska replied, fiddling with her whip.

 

"I understand, but Miles on this case? I mean, you can't deny how similar this case was to his own situation...I wish he wasn't assigned this one." Phoenix said, letting out a helpless sigh.

 

"There are no similarities," Franziska shook his head, answering as if she was entirely certain. "Miles Edgeworth did not shoot his father, nor any other man. He was not guilty, nor was he ever assumed to be guilty, by anyone... but himself."

 

"But, Miss von Karma...he thought he was guilty for fifteen years..." he spoke, concern and compassion touching his tone, "I know that even if he never wants to show it, that time affects him to this day, and for a case like this to suddenly come up, it must have brought back all his bad memories."

 

"You may be correct," Franziska stood, putting her gloves back on. "I am not sure anything will work, but if anyone can change his mind, it would have to be someone like you," she looked to him. "Someone who's foolish enough to stay with their friends through anything."

 

Phoenix gave her a small smile and said, "I promise you, Miss von Karma, I'll help him if it's the last thing I do."

 

The young woman offered him half a smile, nodded. "Well, then, you know what you must do. Good day, Phoenix Wright," she turned on her heel, making her way to the door.

 

A few nights after his talk with Franziska, Phoenix decided to just stay up until Miles came home, no matter how late it turned out. He needed to talk with him one way or another. He lay in bed, just waiting and relaxing...thinking of how he'd talk with Miles. That, and he just missed the presence of the other man. Missed being close to him and missed...other things.

 

It was quite late until the prosecutor returned, exausted from the day despite that fact that it really wasn't all that much work. Opening and closing the door quietly, he hung up his jacket and slipped off his shoes. His stomach growled and he thought for a moment about some kind of snack, but the very idea made him feel nauseous. He sighed softly, deciding it was best just to go to bed. Yes, by now Phoenix would certainly be asleep. Heading in as he pulled off his vest and undid cravat, he put them over a chair.

 

Phoenix had dozed off a little when he was waiting for Miles, but he woke up again when he heard Miles entering their bedroom. "You're back pretty late..." Phoenix said quietly, his voice a little rough from tiredness.

 

Miles sighed to himself, shaking his head slightly. "I was held up at the office," he said shortly, undressing and pulling out his pajamas.

 

As Phoenix silently watched him undress, he felt a small shiver. Oh, yes, he definitely missed this side of their relationship, no question. "At least you're back now." Phoenix said, giving Miles a small smile.

 

"Hm," the other nodded a little, pulling on his silk pajama pants first, then the top, buttoning it up before sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

Phoenix then scooted himself closer to where Miles was sitting and he lightly lay his hands on his shoulders from behind. "I've missed you..." Phoenix whispered, gently massaging his extremely tense shoulders.

 

Miles tensed, not able to reply. Part of him had missed Phoenix, but he couldn't really bring himself to do anything about that. He didn't want to be close to anyone anymore. He just wanted to be alone.

 

Phoenix scooted closer to Miles, slowly rubbing his hands down the prosecutor's arms in a sensual motion, placing a soft kiss on his neck.

 

Miles eyes slipped closed and he sighed lowly, giving in partially to the part of him that wanted the comfort, the touch...

 

Phoenix then pushed himself against Miles from behind, burying his face in the crook of the prosecutor's neck and shoulder, breathing in his scent. His hands then moved down to lightly grip at Miles' sides, caressing softly.

 

Miles tensed again, unable to turn and look at the other, simply looking at the floor, instead. This was... a bad idea. He did not want to be comforted. He didn't have to face it if he wasn't forced to.

 

Phoenix could feel Miles' hesitancy, but he didn't want to stop. He needed this as much as he knew that Miles needed the comfort. He let out a small sigh by Miles' ear and his hands crept to the front of the grey eyed man's chest. "I love you..." Phoenix breathed, giving his neck a nuzzle.

 

Miles froze, swallowing deeply. Of course he was supposed to tell the other he loved him, too. It would not be the first time, despite how rarely it came from the prosecutor. Tears sprung up in his eyes and he stood abruptly, refusing to show the other his weakness. "I'm rather tired. You must be, too. I won't distract you - I'll sleep on the couch," he managed, hurrying out of the room.

 

As Miles practically ripped himself from his arms, he just looked at the prosecutor in shock as the other practically ran from the room. Then the pain of being so fully rejected hit him, and he felt the tears welling up in his eyes and a sob fought its way out of his throat. He just sat where he was for the longest time, tears running down his cheeks, finally deciding to scoot back to his place on the bed and lay back down. He tried to clear everything from his mind to sleep, but all he could think of and feel was Miles pushing him away.

 

Miles himself tried to keep his composure, fairly certain of how much he'd hurt the other, and hating himself for it. For the first time in years, he cried himself to sleep that night, curled up uncomfortably on the couch, no pillow or blanket near enough for him to bother.

* * *

Usually, Phoenix slept right through Miles' alarms, but the night before was one of little sleep. He'd finally fallen asleep, curled to one side, feeling incredibly sore and still hurt from what happened. He got up from the bed and turned off the alarm, leaving the room to go check on Miles. As the prosecutor had said, he was on the couch, though it looked like he was quite cold from the way he was curled up, with no pillow or blankets. He looked more peaceful than Phoenix had seen in a long while, but his eyes were distinctly puffy and his hair and clothes were incredibly disheveled. He didn't want to wake him, knowing that he mustn’t have been sleeping much in these last few days, deciding that it wouldn't hurt for him to be late to work one day with everything going on with him.   
  
Phoenix quickly went back to the bedroom to retrieve a blanket and Miles' pillow, carefully putting his head on the pillow and covering him with the blanket without waking him. He must have been quite tired, since he slept soundly through all of his resettlings. Phoenix watched him sleep a moment more, tears springing to his eyes about how vulnerable Miles was and how the other kept pushing him away, not allowing him to help. To keep from crying, he let out a sigh, then impulsively bending down and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. Then he got up and went back to their bed, trying to fall back asleep for a while.

 

It was several hours before the prosecutor woke, one hand curled tightly around the blanket that he knew must have been placed there by Phoenix, and it sent a fresh wave of depression through him as he remembered the night before. Though it was entirely too difficult to force himself to get out, he knew he was quite late to work by now, which also meant that his lover had likely already gone to his own office. Heading into the bedroom, he dressed quickly and picked up his cell phone, calling the prosecutor's office as he headed out the door.  
  
 **Chapter 4**

Phoenix sat at the usual deli that he met with Derek for lunch that afternoon, and he was definitely in a melancholy mood. He knew now that something was wrong with Miles, but the prosecutor still refused to tell him a thing. It troubled him to no end to see something practically eating Miles away inside and be unable to do anything about it because the man was so adamant at keeping everything to himself. His thoughts about Miles were temporarily dispelled when he saw Derek enter the deli, and he greeted him like usual when the doctor approached him.

"... Is something wrong?" Derek frowned a bit, taking a sip of his bottle of water. "You seem down."

Phoenix hesitated before he answered, wondering if he should say something about it, knowing that Miles didnt like it much when people found out about his personal life, but he couldnt resist, the whole situation dashing his spirits as well. its Miles. Hes justbeen so sad lately, and he refuses to talk to me about it. I know somethings been bothering him, and Ive known it for a while, but still he wont talk to me. Phoenix said, sounding frustrated and worried at the same time.

Derek couldn't help but feel a little upset at the other's boyfriend for making him worry so, but he reminded himself that even though he didn't know Miles well, and even though Miles didn't seem to want to know Derek well, it had been clear even when they'd met that something else was on the Prosecutor's mind. "Do you have any idea what it might be? I mean, does he have a reason..?"

"Well...the only guess I have is that his mood has something to do with one of the cases he was just involved with. I think the matters of the case sorta made him remember some things in his own life that he'd rather forget." Phoenix replied somberly.

"I... see. Well, have you tried to talk to him about it?" Derek asked, trying to be understanding and suggest what he would do. If Angie was obviously troubled, he would ask her why. It only made sense, right?

"I've tried. Maybe that's why he's taken to completely avoiding me for the last week or so." Phoenix replied slowly, looking away from Derek, the pain thinly masked in his tone.

"He's avoiding you?" Derek looked plainly sorry for the other. "You'd think, being his boyfriend, he'd want to open up to you..."

Phoenix gave Derek a frustrated chuckle, saying, "Miles really doesn't like to open up to others, period. Sure, he's more likely to open up to me than anyone else, but that hardly gives me much of a lead."

Derek sighed, thinking a moment. "Well, you could keep trying. The way it sounds, I don't know if it will help," he shook his head, taking a bite of his sandwich wrap.

Phoenix just put his head in his hands at that point, and feeling a little helpless he said, "I just don't know what to do. I want to help him so much, but he just won't let me."

"Well, keep an eye on him, at the least. I don't want to... say something I shouldn't, buthe sounds sort of unstable right now. He's lucky to have you there," Derek shrugged slightly, looking a bit concerned.

The defense attorney finally looked back at the doctor, and he nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I think he just needs time. I just have to be there for him when he's ready." Phoenix said, feeling a little better now after talking to Derek.

Derek smiled, leaning over the table to pat the other's shoulder. "That's the way to look at it. If he wants to talk to someone, he will definitely come to you first."

Phoenix nodded again, letting out another sigh. Now, all he had to do was wait.

Today was a rare day in comparison to the last two weeks; Miles was home early. He had not been feeling well; tired and faint, and though even he knew he had probably done it to himself, he figured he could come home in enough time that Phoenix would still be at the office, have a cup of tea, and simply go to bed. He was in the middle of the first one, sipping a cup of chamomile tea as he sat on the couch, when he heard the door.

Phoenix coincidentally decided to come right home after his lunch with Derek, his mind far from work, only wanting to try talking to Miles again, feeling strengthened after the talk with Derek. As he came in, he was surprised to see Miles was already home and he said, "Wow, you're home early..."

Miles looked up to the other, then back to his tea. "I wasn't feeling well," he mumbled, knowing that Phoenix would start his questioning if he didn't give him a concise answer.

Phoenix came and sat across from him in the living room, wanting desperately to sit by him and take him into his arms, but he maintained his distance, not anxious to get rejected again. Giving Miles a concerned look, he softly said, "Can a make you something to eat? I noticed you haven't been eating much lately..."

"No, thank you. I'm going to go to bed after I have this cup of tea," he informed the other coldly, taking another sip, still avoiding his gaze somewhat.

Phoenix refused to let those words hurt him, softly pushing forward with what he wanted to say before he lost the nerve under the prosecutor's cold gaze. "Hey, I...sorta wanted to talk to you about one of the cases you finished prosecuting..."

"Oh?" Miles tried to seem unconcerned. "And what exactly did you want to talk about? Why does a closed case concern you?"

"Well, that one you finished a few weeks ago. The one involving the child..." Phoenix said hesitantly, knowing that he was treading on thin ice now, one wrong word could end up with Miles just blowing up at him and completely shutting him out.

Grasping his teacup a bit too tightly, Miles looked up at him flatly. "I don't think that case is any of your business, Phoenix."

Finally Phoenix broke down, speaking emotionally, "But _you_ are my business. Please, just talk to me!" Phoenix begged him, his eyes filled with worry and his tone compassionate.

"I don't want to talk to you, or anyone," Miles insisted, setting his teacup down. "The case is over. There is nothing to talk about. I don't know how you found out about it, but I'd prefer that you stayed out of my work life."

"But what about our life? You don't want to see me, you don't even want me near you! You pull away from me when I touch you..." Phoenix nearly felt like crying, feeling like he was making no progress here.

"I don't know why that's a problem," Miles half glared, standing up. "I'm sure you can find satisfaction elsewhere."

At this, some of Phoenix's tears leaked out, and now his tone was a bit angry, "What do you mean by that?"

Miles rolled his eyes, picking up his teacup to take it into the kitchen to wash it out. "I'm sure your friend Derek would help you out," he snapped. He wasn't sure why he was accusing his lover of cheating with Derek. But it seemed possible, didn't it..? They met up all the time, Phoenix was always so _happy_ after seeing him. They got along so well, and...maybe Miles was a little jealous. Maybe Phoenix would be better off with Derek. Maybe, if he just faded away, things would be easier on everyone.

Phoenix got up from where he was sitting and followed Miles into the kitchen, his eyes burning with anger, and leaking with tears. "How could you say such a thing?" Phoenix snapped at him now, forcefully grabbing his shoulder and making him turn to face him, "I've only wanted to help you, and all you keep doing is spurning my affection!"

"I don't want you to help me! I want you to leave me alone!" Miles tried to pull away, finding his strength gone. He glared at the other, finding his composure quickly leaving him. "Let go of me, now."

As the other glared at him, Phoenix swore he felt his heart breaking into two, and a soft sob left him. His grip on Miles weakened and he slowly let go. Looking at the floor, he whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry I want to help you this much, I'm sorry that I'm such a bother to you!"

Taking several steps back, Miles quickly rinsed out his cup, setting it on the counter. "No, Wright, _I'm_ sorry that you care so much. It's always been useful to you, but now, I think it's time that you think about yourself, for once," he strode quickly out into the other room, slipping on his shoes and jacket.

"Where are you going?" Phoenix said, now sounding a bit broken and lost.

"I don't know. The office, perhaps," Miles replied shortly, checking to make sure his keys were in his jacket. "Do something for yourself for once while I'm gone," he opened the door, and, feeling that if he were too kind, Phoenix would hold on to hope, he added, "The way you hang onto others…It's pathetic," before slamming the door behind him.

Phoenix just stared at the door where Miles had left for a few moments, not knowing how to react. Suddenly his hand reached out and grabbed the freshly dried tea cup Miles had left out, crying out in pain and frustration, he threw it to the floor with force. He watched it shatter into a million pieces, feeling like it was an accurate metaphor for his heart. He then went to the bathroom connected to their bedroom, deciding to take a shower to try to cool himself off.

Miles drove to his office, getting a few questions from the receptionist who had seen him go home early, all of which he brushed off. He spent that entire day in his office, though he didn't do much of anything, other than dwell on what had gone on. He'd hurt Phoenix... probably enough that his lover didn't want to see him again. That was a lie, Phoenix would be loyal to him to the end... and it would only hurt the defense attorney more. Hadn't he been enough trouble to him? Hadn't he hurt him enough? He'd done too much damage, and Phoenix had received the blunt end of it. Of course, that would happen to anyone who got too close. He learned that a long time ago. And so, having sat awake all night thinking it through, it was early afternoon when he decided on what he would do. This time, he would really do it. He hadn't had the courage to set everything right before, but now... now that he'd even hurt the person he loved most, there was nothing left to wait for.

Maybe he hadn't really killed his father. But in a way, he had killed Robert Hammond. Because the case was not solved, because he was not strong enough to stay awake and see what happened... the bailiff's life had been ruined, causing him to take revenge. That was how he reasoned it in this state, anyway. And who knew? He could have prosecuted innocents without even thinking of it. The world would be better off without the Demon Prosecutor. Stopping at a drug store on the way home to purchase a bottle heavy dose sleeping pills, he slipped them into his jacket pocket, parking and making his way up to the apartment. Finding it quiet, he looked around to see that it was empty. In the kitchen, his eyes found their way to a shattered teacup in the center of the floor. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to him, he'd been terrible to Phoenix the day before. Maybe he really would hate him now. After getting a glass of water, he sat down on the floor in front of the couch, opening the bottle. This was it. He wouldn't change his mind this time. No, nothing could.

He swallowed one pill. That wasn't hard. Reaching in for the second, he took it without hesitation, then a third, and a fourth. Pulling a fifth pill out of the bottle, he stared at it intently. If he did it this slowly, he'd never get enough down. He dumped the bottle out in front of him, and reached for a handful. It would be peaceful, he would fall asleep, and never wake up. And then, Phoenix would come home... and find him. Oh, god... Phoenix. He couldn't do that to him. He had put his lover through so much already... only to come home and find his boyfriend dead in the living room? Tears began to leak from his eyes, refusing to stop as he lifted the handful up. He couldn't do it. Was he yet again too cowardly? Lying down on his side, he knocked the glass of water over, cursing silently as he found his exhaustion taking over. The last thing he needed was a sleeping pill... he hadn't slept right in days. And as the tears still flowed, he closed his eyes, beginning to drift off with his hand curled around ten or fifteen pills.

_I’m sorry Phoenix…for everything…_ was Miles last thought before he fell unconscious.  
  
 **Chapter 5**

Phoenix went to work, and he was absolutely depressed from the day before. Miles' words ran in his head over and over, and his heart felt so heavy, thinking that the man he loved most in the world may not want him. _No, he's just upset with everything and lashing out..._ Phoenix thought, shaking that thought away, not wanting to make himself feel even worse over everything. He got up from his desk and decided to go home early again, determined to just apologize to Miles. He had to make things right. He quickly left the office, calling Miles' cell to find out where he was. He cursed when his call was sent to voicemail, and he just decided to get a cab home, wanting to get there as quick as he could, damn the money.

Phoenix felt strangely anxious the whole way home in the cab, and he quickly paid as soon as he arrived at their apartment complex, then walking as quickly as he could up to their home. Maybe he'd cook something nice for dinner and apologize...he'd do anything just to get Miles to smile at him again. With this in mind, he quickly opened the door. He thought that no one was there at first since it was so quiet when he entered, but when he'd removed his shoes, he saw that Miles was lying unmoving on the floor. Feeling extremely confused and concerned for a second, further investigation of the scene revealed the little white pills all over their living room table and a glass of water spilled all over the floor. "Miles, oh god, Miles!" Phoenix said, trembling with shock. He picked him up from the floor and propped him up on the couch, and it thoroughly disconcerted him the way Miles' head lolled to the side when he was propped upright. _What if Im too late? Oh god, this is all my fault!_ Phoenix though, his hands trembling even worse and tears springing to his eyes. He quickly got out his phone, and his fingers were shaking so much he could barely dial 911. His voice shook as he related to the dispatcher the problem, and he tried to keep calm, but tears started rolling down his cheeks. Finally, he hung up when help was on the way, and he just paced around a little, but then he fell to his knees by Miles, pulling him into his arms and crying into his shoulder. "Why...oh god, Miles, don't leave me!" Phoenix sobbed, rocking him slightly in his arms. He didn't let go of him until the paramedics came to his door. He quickly got up and let them in, watching through teary eyes as they loaded him up onto a stretcher. One of the paramedics gave him the information about which hospital Miles would be transported to, and Phoenix wrote it down as best he could with his shaking hands. When they left with Miles, Phoenix found himself still crying. This was all his fault. He pushed Miles to this. He had to help him, he had to! If the prosecutor left him, he wasn't sure what he would do. He wasn't sure how he could live without him.

Phoenix got another cab to the hospital that Miles was taken to, finding out that the prosecutor was in the ICU getting his stomach pumped when he'd arrived, and that he'd be able to see him after they determined he was in a stable condition. Phoenix was glad to find out that Miles was not in critical condition when they brought him in, so there were no foreseen difficulties in the future. The doctors were more concerned about Miles' mental state when they heard the circumstance that led to him being brought in, and so they'd planned to arrange some counseling sessions for Miles to go to. Phoenix knew that Miles would definitely find away out of them, but this wasn't the time to think of that. He'd phoned Maya after he'd gotten the updates from the doctors, and she said she was in Kurain and would catch the soonest train back. He also called Larry, but he was sent straight to his voicemail, so he just left him a message about what had happened. So, as he waited, he felt more alone than he had in long while. He then found himself calling Derek, hoping to god he would be able to come be with him. He just couldn't be alone right now.

Of course, Derek was like Phoenix in more ways than one. The most important way right now, however, was that he would never leave a friend in need. Informing Angie of the circumstances, he left his own work early to meet up with the defense attorney. Rushing into the waiting room, he found Phoenix and hurried over to him. "Nick! Nick, are you all right..?" he asked, the second half of his question much quieter than the first as he knelt in front of him.

Tears were still in Phoenix's eyes as he stared at the door to the ICU, and it took him a second to realize that Derek was there. "This is all my fault." Phoenix said hoarsely, some more of his tears falling free.

"No, no it's not. I know you better than that, Nick, you did everything you could," Derek assured him, putting one hand on the other's knee. "Sometimes... there just isn't anything we can do to help people. They have to help themselves... if they can," he frowned, realizing what he was rather dark. "So how is he?"

"They think he's going to be okay...he didn't actually take enough pills to cause a lot of damage." Phoenix said slowly, glancing again at the door leading to the ICU.

"Ah, good..." Derek sighed in relief, moving to the chair next to Phoenix. "I'm sorry I couldn't help, Nick, my advice didn't end up being much good, did it..?"

"We fought yesterday...he left the whole day, and didn't even come back at night. And...I came back from work today...and he...he..." Phoenix couldn't even bring himself to say it, tears getting squeezed out of his eyes as he struggled to breathe through his sob, Miles lifeless form on the floor flashing before his eyes at the thought.

"Shit... Nick," Derek whispered softly, pulling the other into a hug, not really caring if anyone saw. After all, he was engaged to Angie. That made this completely reasonable, in his mind. "It's not your fault, all right..? Don't blame yourself..."

Phoenix accepted the hug and leaned into Derek weakly, just trying to calm down and breathe. He couldn't just sit here crying. He had to figure out something to do. Whether Miles admitted it or not, he needed help, and if this wasn't a sign of that, nothing was. "I need to help him...I can't lose him like this..." Phoenix whispered.

"You've done so much already, Nick. Something kept him from taking more pills, right..? Maybe it'll be all right..." Derek tried. Despite being a doctor, he was far from knowing what to do in this situation. He wasn't talking to a patient's family, he was talking to a friend. Sometimes, comfort was the best idea.

Phoenix knew it was that stupid case that set Miles off, but it had to have been a deep problem that the prosecutor must have been dealing with for a long time. He'd tried to get Miles to talk to him, but it was obvious that drastic measures were necessary now. He had to find the truth, and he had to help Miles, whether the prosecutor liked it or not. Still hugging Derek a moment longer, the knowledge that someone was here with him in this difficult time comforting him slightly, he tried to think of what to do, his mind clear. Suddenly it hit him. Of course. The magatama...that was the key. It allowed him to open up people's hearts and see their secrets. But, the only way to unlock the chains would be to talk to Miles and present the proper evidence. No, there wasn't time for that...he needed a more immediate solution. But the magatama was definitely a start.

"Something... on your mind?" Derek asked the friend in his arms, noting that he'd been silent for several minutes. "Are you all right?"

When Derek spoke, Phoenix finally pulled back from the hug and just looked at him for a second. Then he knew how to solve the problem.

"You're looking at me weird, Nick," Derek observed, seeming a little concerned.

"I know how to help him." Phoenix said, speaking softly.

Derek stared at him for a long moment before nodding. "Okay. What's your plan?"

"I'm going to find out what's been troubling him, once and for all." Phoenix said, sounding determined.

"Okay, sounds good, now how do you plan to do that..?" Derek folded his arms, watching the other, making sure he hadn't gone crazy or anything like that.

"With this..." Phoenix said, reaching into his pocket and bringing out Maya's magatama. He held up the large yin-yang shaped jade stone for Derek to see.

"And that is..?" he asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose in order to get a better look.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but hear me out. It gives whoever holds it the power to see into people's hearts. The only reason I haven't used it on him up to now is that I was hoping to get him to talk to me." Phoenix said slowly, not knowing how Derek would take the information.

"To... see people's hearts," Derek repeated, trying to think it through logically. "And...are there any... stipulations? Rules..? Something that would give you a reason... not to use it?

"Well, the only way to unlock the secrets is to present the person you're asking questions with evidence that would cause them to come clean. If you present something to them that isn't right, it hurts you...I'm not sure, I think something happens to either your body or soul if you get too many things wrong." Phoenix said thoughtfully.

"I... see," Derek nodded, considering tell him about his own special 'power'. "But... how can you do that if Miles is unconscious? You can't still talk to him... can you?"

"Even if he's unconscious, he could still hear me. But the chains will still lock over his heart when I ask the question. And...I bet you think I'm crazy. How can this work, anyway? The chains would just lock over his heart before I could find anything out..." Phoenix said, sounding a little discouraged.

Derek shook his head. "I don't think you're crazy. So... what you need... is for the chains to... slow down. Right?" Derek spoke slowly, really thinking through what he was going to say. He shouldn't use the healing touch for non-medical purposes... but this was sort of medical, right..?

"Yeah...but how can I do that? There's just no way." Phoenix said with a small sigh.

"There might be," Derek replied, setting his mind to it. Yes, he would help his friend. "Do you remember when you heard about me on the news, Nick? Did they ever mention anything strange... like.. the healing touch?"

"The healing touch?" Phoenix repeated, looking at Derek curiously.

"Yeah," Derek looked to the side, a little embarrassed, though he couldn't really give a valid reason for that. After all, his friend had just confessed to him that a small clay thing helped him see into people's hearts. "It's... this.. power I have... apparently. I mean, usually when people hear "The Healing Touch", they think of it as a phrase, you know? But..." he sighed shaking his head. "You're not supposed to _know_ about this, Nick. You understand me?" he looked to him for a moment for confirmation before realizing that the other wouldn't tell a soul. It was just the kind of person Phoenix Wright was. "Well, anyway.. when I'm doing difficult surgeries, time is key. There was one parasite that moved so quickly, I could barely see it. That's where the healing touch comes in. It... slows things down, like everything is in slow motion. It makes surgeries that they considered impossible to be... that much closer to possible, anyway... and... maybe it could help..."

Phoenix suddenly felt a surge of hope when he heard Derek's words, and he suddenly hugged his friend again. "Thank you...I don't know how I'd ever make this up to you..." Phoenix said softly, sounding incredibly thankful.

Taken by surprise, Derek hugged the other back gently. "Don't worry about it, Nick. I'll slow it down for as long as I can, but that's all I can promise. I'm not used to using this out of surgery..."

Pulling back again, Phoenix spoke quickly, feeling excited and nervous and worried all at the same time, hoping to god that this would work, since he was just about at the end of his rope, "Okay, so as soon as the doctors allow us to visit him, we have to try this right away. We have to do this as soon as possible."

Derek nodded. "I understand. He wouldn't let you if he were awake, right?" he smiled a little, feeling a bit nervous himself.

Letting out a half hearted chuckle, he replied, "No, he wouldn't. Not even when he's like this."

"Then, we wait until we're allowed to see him, and we try our best," Derek pat Phoenix on the shoulder, hoping to reassure him a little bit.

"Really, thank you." And Phoenix was sure he never meant anything more in his life.

** Chapter 6 **

As the two of them headed to Miles' room later, Derek reflected on the situation. It was depressing, and explained the prosecutor's behavior the time he and Angie had met him. Of course, everyone had their problems... he was so glad that Angie was an open, honest person. He could help her when she needed it, but with someone whose heart was so closed... was there any other way to do this? No, he was sure this was the only way.

Phoenix quickly opened the door to the room the doctors said Miles would be staying in, and his eyes settled on the prosecutor. There he lay, in a simple hospital gown, and he looked so peaceful and vulnerable that Phoenix felt like crying all over again. _We'll get through this..._ Phoenix thought, approaching one side of the bed and reaching out to touch one of Miles' hands. Then he looked up at Derek, giving him a nod and saying, "Okay, let's do this."

Derek nodded, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. He wasn't sure he'd be able to see these chains Phoenix was talking about... he knew he probably couldn't. But he had to be as close to the other as he could to let the powers work together... if it would really work at all.

"Right when I finish asking the question, do the healing touch. Then I'm going to try to find the answer and then stop the magatama, alright?" Phoenix said, taking a deep breath to ready himself. He wasn't quite sure what would happen, since he never used the magatama on a sleeping person before, but he knew that he had no other choice.

Derek nodded. "I'll do what I can. Good luck, Nick."

Phoenix nodded and then he looked back at Miles, holding the magatama in his hand and asking softly, "What's been troubling you these last few weeks?" He waited for the chains to lock over Miles' heart, but nothing happened. He quickly glanced over to Derek, and it looked like he was concentrating really hard. Well, alright, he just had to go for it now. With his free hand, he held the prosecutor's, and closed his eyes, trying to get an impression of what was bothering him All he could see was a jumble of things, but he suddenly was overcome by a mounting feeling of despair. He thought he discerned a gun and then a feeling of loneliness joined the despair. "Oh, god...is this how you feel all the time?" Phoenix whispered.

"Nick..." Derek's voice seemed distant and strained as he spoke. "Is it... working..?" Talking while using the healing touch was never wise, diverting his attention from the task, but at this point, it was not much of an issue. Still, he kept it short, focusing on slowing things down to make it easier for Phoenix.

"I...I don't know..." Phoenix said softly, trying to make sense of the jumble of images that were flashing in his head. "You are a fool, Miles Edgeworth!" Manfred von Karma's voice suddenly rang out, "An absolute weakling!"

"Nick, I'm not going to be able to do this much longer," Derek tried to warn him, but his voice was far away and garbled. And quickly after that happened, everything went black for the doctor and his body hit the floor, unconscious from the strain of executing the healing touch much longer than he previously ever had.

Phoenix was so absorbed in sorting out what the images and voices he heard in his head meant, that he hardly heard Derek's warning, but then suddenly, it was too late. Derek fainted and the chains over Miles' heart closed tight. And he felt like he was floating all of a sudden, and for a moment, felt light headed. He'd closed his eyes when this had happened, but when he opened them, he could only see blackness all around him. No up, no down, no forward or backward. Just darkness. And the feeling of despair had grown exponentially. What was going on?

With a start, Miles awoke, at first highly disoriented. Where was he? A hospital? ...That's right. He had tried to commit suicide, and failed miserably in only being able to ingest a few pills before falling asleep, exhausted from his inattention to his body over the past few weeks. In consequence, he noted, there was an I.V. attached to his right hand, pumping fluids into his weakened body. He sincerely felt shame, though perhaps not for the right reasons.

Part of him sincerely hated himself for not being able to do it once again, the other part was only ashamed that Phoenix had discovered him that way. As his glance shifted from his right hand to his left, he noticed something that made him jump up; not one, but two unconscious bodies. That of his lover, and of Phoenix's friend, Derek. He quickly pressed the call button for the nurse. Unsure if he should touch them, he sat there, lost and worried.

Maya had been shocked to find out what she did from Phoenix, and true to her word, she caught the first train from Kurain back into the city that she could. _How could Mr. Edgeworth do this? Poor Nick, seeing him like that..._ she thought in worry, as she got out of the cab she had taken straight to the hospital, looking all around for Phoenix in the waiting room.

Seeing no one, she figured that he must have gone to visit Miles as soon as he was allowed to, so she went to the reception desk to find out what room Miles was in. Finding out, she made her way there quickly, hoping that Phoenix and Miles weren't in too bad of states. She burst into the room, and at first she couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. Miles was sitting up in his bed, while Nick and some other man were passed out beside him on either side of the prosecutor. "What's...happening?" she asked in total confusion, unable to make sense of anything.

"Maya..." Miles voice was, in comparison to his usual tone, quiet and weak, and in fact he had sat back down only moments before with the intention of not fainting before the nurse came. "I just woke up, Phoenix and Derek were on the floor like this, and... I don't know what happened. I called a nurse," he tried to keep his voice steady, and did his best to ignore his own state. After all, at this moment, it was about the other two.

Maya surveyed the scene for a moment longer, noticing that her magatama was clutched tight in Phoenix's hand. Deciding that it would be mean to just leave them collapsed halfhazardly on the floor this way, she dragged them both toward things to prop them up on. Letting out a heavy breath at the sudden strain, she then said in a worried tone, "I don't know what's going on with the both of them, but you...are you alright?" So much to deal with, she just wasn't sure where to start.

"I'm fine," Miles mumbled, a dark expression crossing his face before he changed the topic. "Are you certain you should have moved them? Wouldn't it be important for... ah, well, perhaps not," he shook his head, realizing he hadn't entirely thought his own actions through. He had already made his first mistake - he had treated it like a scene of a crime, and made certain not to touch either of them.

Maya carefully approached him, trying her best to maneuver around Phoenix, and then she placed a kind hand on his shoulder saying softly, "Really?"

"Really... what?" Miles asked, looking down and to the side, a typical expression when he was avoiding looking at the person speaking to him.

Letting out a sigh at Miles' stubbornness, Maya said, giving him a meaningful look, "I think lately Nick has been really worried about you...Of course, he didn't tell me much, but somehow, I just knew."

Miles looked troubled, glancing over to the unconscious bodies. "And look where it got him"

Looking at Phoenix again now, she said in a firm tone, "I don't know what he was up to, but it had something to do with the magatama." She now removed the stone from Phoenix's hand, taking a closer look at it. Maybe it was just her, but it seemed to have a special kind of glint to it that she swore wasn't there before.

"...That thing..." Miles grumbled slightly, looking at it suspiciously. "So... he was trying to do something with the psycho-locks..?"

Maya gave him a weird look at the way he referred to "psych locks," but she replied, "I think he was trying to find out what was bothering you, Mr. Edgeworth. But I'm not sure how he could have been doing that with you asleep and unable to answer any of his questions." She looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on, and how the other unconscious guy figured into all of this.

Miles covered his mouth slightly, lost in thought. Phoenix... had done this for him. He'd put himself in some sort of danger because of it, and now... But he wasn't entirely sure how the other figured in, either. When he saw her looking at the doctor, he did his best to explain. "That's Derek Stiles. Phoenix's friend from high school," he said quietly, staring down at the bed sheet.

"Derek...Stiles? That one awesome surgeon we've heard about sometimes on the news? Wow, I didn't know he was friends with Nick! He never mentioned it to me." Maya said, getting slightly distracted.

"...Me either, until they met again recently," Miles laid back, glancing to the call button. Did that thing even work..?

Finally the nurse on duty realized that the call button had been pressed in one of the rooms on her floor, so she got up from her desk and made her way there. Checking up on the chart outside of the room, so that she could call the patient by name, she walked in and gasped. Inside, there were two men unconscious on the floor and a strangely dressed female talking with the patient. "What's happened in here?" the nurse said in shock.

Miles looked at her relatively strictly for the state that he was in, wondering what in the world could have possibly taken her so long. "They were like this when I woke up, only ten minutes ago. In that span of time, Miss Fey arrived and I pressed the call button, in the opposite order."

"I'll have to alert the doctors, one moment." the nurse said to Miles, giving Maya one more weird look and then leaving the room again.

** Chapter 7 **

The day following the incidents, Miles was allowed to go home as long as he would be watched by a close friend or family member. With Phoenix unconscious, this left very little in the way of options. That previous day, the two had been put up in a hospital room and evaluated, before Derek was promptly transferred to Cadeceus because of his residency there, followed by Phoenix after Angie received a report on what little they knew of what had occurred. Of course, Miles was set to go there as soon as he possibly could, but first, he had to deal with a certain other obstacle.

Franzika von Karma was furious. She was beyond angry when she got the call from the hospital the previous evening about Miles. Something had made him think that he had the right to leave her behind, to leave that foolish fool Phoenix Wright as well. Well, her little brother had another thing coming. If he had succeeded in killing himself, she would have found a way to bring him back to kill him herself for thinking such things. Her steps were hard as she made her way up to his hospital room, barging into his door and snapping the floor with her whip, speaking in an irritated tone, "Miles Edgeworth, how dare you?"

Though Miles winced, he regained his cool exterior much more quickly than he would have been able to the day before. "Franziska, I'm fairly certain that if hospital security saw you carrying that around, they would attempt to take it away," he said offhandedly, slipping on his jacket, trying to act in his normal, somewhat aloof manner.

Franziska was in no mood for nonsense, approaching him in what most people would perceive as a threatening manner, ignoring Miles' comment and saying in a hard tone, "What made you think that this was an appropriate thing to do?"

"It was not a question of appropriateness," he replied in a prickly fashion, not really enjoying this line of questioning at all, nor intending to give her any real answers.

She poked at his chest with her whip and said, some of her worry barely sneaking into her tone, her eyes narrowed at him, "I had gone to punish that fool Phoenix Wright for treating you in some way that had put you in this mood, and he insisted he was trying his best to help you. He _wanted_ to help you."

"Yes and now he's unconscious at Cadeceus, and no-one knows why," Miles snapped, his voice breaking the only sign that something other than irritation lay beneath his cold expression.

"This is something that we will find out." she said, raising a challenging eyebrow at him as she gave Miles an intense look. She knew she personally owed a lot to Phoenix herself, so not only did she want to find out what was wrong with him for Miles, she wanted to pay him back for everything. Then, in an irritated tone, she continued, "But we will go to your apartment first so that you may rest."

"I don't need to rest," Miles shook his head, checking his pockets for his usual personal effects. "I need to go to Cadeceus, and unfortunately, I do not have my car, so perhaps we will have to stop at the apartment... for that reason only."

Her tone turned sharp and her eyes were angry and worried all at once and she practically barked at him, "You will rest whether you like it or not, Miles Edgeworth! I will not be put through this again in a few days, so I will take all steps to prevent it from being so!" She cracked the floor again with the whip, looking very dangerous indeed.

Miles sighed, sensing her worry and not having the vivacity to argue much with her. "... Very well. But I will see him by tomorrow."

Franziska had made sure that Miles had all of his things at the hospital and then taken him back to his apartment. Though she was great at hiding it, she was incredibly worried about her little brother. He was all she had, and to think she had almost lost him without knowing it shook her to the core. She wouldn't let this happen again, ever. She would let her brother know in her own special way that he was always wanted, and to never commit such a foolish act again. When they were inside the apartment, she let him get settled down to sleep, and then she brought a chair into the room to sit in as he lay down, not caring about the looks he was giving her. She would stay by his side no matter how much he glared at her. It was her place to protect him from himself, especially since the foolish fool Phoenix Wright was temporarily incapacitated.

Despite the constant and somewhat worrisome watch of the younger, Miles did eventually drift off to sleep, still somewhat exhausted from the ordeal. As he fell into a deeper state of sleep, he found himself returning to a place that he never thought would be in his dreams. It was a garden, closed in by wrought-iron fences that led up to a large dark brick house, with more lawn surrounding it on all sides. He was at the house in Germany.

Miles let himself into the gate and walked slowly through the garden, getting good and not so good memories of the place as he strolled slowly toward the house. It seemed to be spring time, since everything was in beautiful bloom. His favorite time of the year. As he neared the house, he was surprised to pick up the sound of someone crying. Deciding to find the source of the sound, he followed it, realizing that it seemed to be coming from his favorite part of the garden, a bench that sat under a large tree; it had been his favorite place to study.

Driven by curiosity, he moved to that part of the garden, stunned to see his lover sitting on the bench, crying. He moved to him, relieved to see the other, his normal social inhibitions removed in this dream setting. "..Phoenix?" he asked softly, kneeling down so he was eye level.

Phoenix had been in the dark for hours with the feelings of worry and despair pushing down on him, and he finally couldn't take it anymore, wondering if he'd be stuck in this weird limbo forever. He'd broken down and cried for who knows how long, and he hardly even noticed the change of scenery. But he looked up in shock to finally hear someone else's voice. "Oh, god, Miles!" tears of relief running down his cheeks as he saw him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug, never wanting to let him go after the experience he'd been through.

Despite the slightly odd position he was forced into by the hug, Miles hugged back equally tightly, unsure of what to say. Even in a dream, what do you say to someone after things had happened the way they did? He pursed his lips, trying not to be emotional.

Phoenix practically sobbed into Miles' shoulder, all the time feeling like he'd be alone forever in the strange blackness, and feeling the first shred of affection from Miles he had in weeks sent his emotions awry. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me..." Phoenix choked and begged, not loosening his hug in the slightest.

"...I'm here," Miles said softly, part of his subconscious telling him that this must have been his mind's way of punishing him for what he had done, which clearly made Phoenix and Franziska suffer, if no-one else.

At first, Phoenix was just far too upset to think of how Miles suddenly appeared or what exactly was going on here, just wanting to hold on tight to him. After what must have been many minutes, Phoenix finally began to calm down, his arms loosening just slightly, but he didn't let go completely. Finally he could breathe again, and he pressed his face into Miles' neck and he whispered, "Oh, god, I've felt so alone..."

"You must meanthese past weeks," Miles mumbled, trying to make sense of it all. Even though he was certain Phoenix was nothing more than a creation of his subconscious, he couldn't pull away, not only because he wanted to hold him now, but because he didn't want the other to see his face.

"Is this how you feel all the time? This sad?" Phoenix said, pulling back and finally making Miles look at him, his eyes still a little teary.

Miles looked confused, sad, and lost even now, though his expression was much more honest than it was in real life, he still held back. "What do you mean..?" he asked softly.

"I'd thought you didn't want me anymore..." another tear finding its way down his cheek, "But, now I've seen it, I've felt it...you are so sad all the time..."

"You... I don't understand, Phoenix..." He shook his head slightly, unsure what the other meant by all of that.

"I never knew..." Phoenix replied cryptically, his emotions making it hard to think straight, "Please, just don't leave me." He pulled Miles into another hug, his body trembling a little.

"I won't... I promise..." Miles found himself saying, moving to sit on the bench and pulling Phoenix into his arms.

Miles' affection comforted him, and something told Phoenix that the prosecutor was telling the truth. "Why are you so sad?" Phoenix asked him in a whisper, his eyes wide and beseeching.

"What do you mean?" Miles asked softly, closing his eyes as he pulled the other close, not wanting to look at those eyes.

Phoenix accepted the hug and he replied into Miles' ear, his voice gentle, "You shut me out, and you feel so depressed, and you never want to be close to me. Was it something I did?"

"No..." Miles said softly, feeling only a bit less reluctant to talk in this dream setting, but it was enough. "I just don't want to burden you. You care... perhaps too much..."

Phoenix realized that Miles didn't want to talk right now, and he didn't care for the time being. He was just so happy that he wasn't alone anymore. He pulled back to look at Miles and he touched his face tenderly and said, "You mean everything to me...if you're not with me...I don't know how I could live."

The emotions behind Miles' eyes were conflicting, but Miles nodded. "I am sorry, Phoenix. It's difficult for me to rely on anyone else... but if I mean that much to you, if I am not just a problem"

"You are my world." Phoenix said with absolute certainty, taking Miles' face into his hands to give him a soft but passionate kiss.

Miles could have melted. He'd almost forgotten what it was like to be kissed by the other. It made him feel better, but he found tears in his eyes as they parted, and he quickly looked away. "You're unconscious right now... but maybe I'll tell you what I just told you when you wake up..."

Phoenix narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Unconscious? But, I'm here with you."

"You're just a figment of my imagination," Miles informed him softly.

Phoenix thought for a moment, and remembered what happened before he ended up in the dark horrible place. He was working with Derek to try to unlock Miles' secret. _Derek!_ Phoenix thought in worry, slowly piecing things together. Since he was using the magatama and doing strange stuff with it that he'd never done before, he figured this must be some sort of side effect. He was trapped in Miles' body! Then he looked back at Miles, who was regarding him curiously, and he realized that this mustn't really be Miles at all. It was...his soul perhaps? "Miles, you have to believe me...I am real..." Phoenix said, wondering just how he could prove it.

Miles just looked at him for a moment "... Right. Perhaps in some way, yes..." he didn't really want to think about how that could be plausible. It didn't make any sense if taken too literally... did it? "...Do you know where we are, Phoenix?"

Suddenly looking around, he realized that he was in an unfamiliar place. "No, where are we?"

Miles sighed softly. If Phoenix was a figment of his imagination, wouldn't he know? "The house in Germany. The place where I spent all of my childhood after I disappeared."

Phoenix looked around him in surprise. "It's beautiful..."

"It was well kept for the entire time I stayed here. I am not sure how it was done... Von Karma did not like outside help very much, but I did occasionally see a gardener. A new one every time..." Miles spoke without really thinking about it. After all, it was a dream...

"I'm sorry you had to be so far away all that time. I wrote you for so many years, you know?" Phoenix admitted softly, looking a little embarrassed.

Miles looked back to him, mildly surprised. "You wrote me?"

"Yeah, a lot." he said, "I suppose von Karma intercepted all the letters, then?"

"... I suppose so. He intercepted a lot of things, so to speak," Miles shook his head a little bit.

Phoenix was silent for a moment, not sure what to say, but he saw this as a rare opportunity to ask Miles questions about his past, since the prosecutor was usually very reluctant to talk about that time in his life. "Hey, Miles...how was it to live here?"

"Our needs were well catered to, we were taught more than I would have learned in any public school around the world, and... we were lonely," Miles admitted softly.

Phoenix then took Miles into his arms, feeling like returning the comfort he'd just received, gently stroking his hair. "I'm glad you ended coming back to the U.S. I missed you..."

"I miss you now," Miles mumbled quietly, not really sure about saying it. "I wanted to come to you so many times, but... I couldn't shake that feeling that I was just... a burden."

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what." Phoenix said, continuing the soft stroking, and then placing a small kiss on Miles' forehead.

Miles nodded slightly. "You're going to be all right. Right..? You're going to wake up..."

This caused Phoenix to look a little troubled, and he said, "I'm not sure how it all happened, but I'm sure I'll be fine." Thinking for a moment, he added, "But, I'll be with you the whole time...literally."

Miles sighed. "All right..." he said softly, his image beginning to fade.

Phoenix realized that Miles started to fade, along with their surroundings, and he figured the prosecutor's dream must be ending, and that he'd be alone again. But this time, he didn't feel nearly as afraid or sad about it...he figured this was because Miles' mood had been significantly improved by their talk. He really hoped Miles would remember this when he woke up, and before he'd completely faded away, he quickly said, "I love you." And then he gave him one last kiss.

** Chapter 8 **

Miles awoke from his dream with a start, sitting straight up, remembering his dream vividly. That was Phoenix... he was so real. But that wouldn't be even remotely possible, so... what was going on..?

"I see that you've woken up." Franziska said in a crisp tone, poking her head into the room as he was trying to figure out what was going on, having been busy trying to make breakfast for the two of them, "I hope you are feeling well enough after resting."

"I'm fine," Miles said distractedly, pushing his hair out of his face, still thinking about what had happened.

"We will be eating breakfast and then we will be going to Cadeceus hospital to get an update on your foolish boyfriend and his foolish friend." she said, internally feeling quite relieved that Miles seemed to be feeling a bit better.

Miles nodded, standing up. "That's... good. I'd very much like to see him..." he mumbled softly, still a little disoriented.

Franziska quickly walked closer to him and grabbed his arm to steady him. She then decided to walk him over to the bathroom, knowing she was risking him getting annoyed with her. No matter, if that is what it took to make sure he'd be okay, then so be it. "Get ready swiftly so that we can quickly leave." she said, giving him a nod as she carefully let go of his arm and then left the room.

Without saying anything, the other shut himself in the bathroom, emerging when he was ready, though he really didn't appreciate being so thoroughly monitored by Franziska, he was beginning to at least understand that he did have people that cared about him.

Franziska drove them as swiftly as she could to Cadeceus hospital and then when they arrived, she led them inside. "Alright, little brother. I will find a doctor to inform me of Phoenix Wright's prognosis, and you may go to his room to visit him."

Miles nodded. "All right. That's where you will find me," he replied shortly, hurrying off to the room. Knocking once before entering, he should have expected to see Maya Fey.

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth..." Maya seemed glad to see him, but still worried about Phoenix and Derek.

"Maya..." Miles walked up to Phoenix's bed, taking a hold of his hand, showing more emotion just in that than he often did show in front of the other. "Have you heard anything...?" he asked.

Maya shook her head and sounded a bit sad, "There's been no change since they've been brought in here."

Miles sighed, squeezing the defense attorney's hand. Part of him wanted to tell her about the dream, but there was no reason to... He shook his head, thinking to himself.

Maya felt even more sad to see Miles so shook up over this, so she comes over and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I know he's going to be fine, Mr. Edgeworth."

"That's... a brave assumption to make, seeing as we don't even know what's wrong, yet..." Miles replied softly, looking at the other's face. It looked peaceful, but... lifeless.

"We have to try to help figure out what's wrong!" Maya said with determination, "Nick's helped both of us so many times! We have to do the same for him!"

Miles smiled just barely, admiring her drive. "I'm glad you can be optimistic about this. But we're not doctors... I'm not sure there is anything we can do."

Looking like she was thinking hard, she said, "Maybe it's not totally medically related. We found him holding the magatama, remember...I'm willing to bet this has something to do with it's power."

Miles. frowned. "I know even less about that, frankly."

At this Maya smiled brightly, "But I, on the other hand, know a whole bunch about its power!"

Miles' eyes scanned the unconscious man's body before he spoke again. "Do you... have any ideas? As to what it might be?"

"Well, I know that one power of the magatama is to allow people to see into other people's hearts. You know, seeing through lies and all that. You know, you and Nick have both used it for that before." she replied thoughtfully.

"Yes... I'd prefer not to think too deeply on that time," Miles shook his head.

"Well, even if the circumstances here are weird, like, Nick couldn't have asked you any questions since you were asleep...would there have been something he'd want to know?" She asked, looking at Miles curiously.

Miles blushed, looking down at the other's hand. "Perhaps... it would make sense..."

Maya didn't prod Miles too much for what the secret was, knowing that it must be a really deep and private matter for so much to have happened, so she stuck with saying, "I think whatever it was must have been super important! But what I can't figure out is what Nick's friend had to do with any of this."

Miles shook his head. "Perhaps Angie knows. She's Derek's fiancee."

"I think that's a great place to start. The sooner we find out how he was involved in this, the closer we get to solving the mystery!" Maya said, sounding excited to help her friend, glad that with something to do, she wouldn't have to think about Nick just lying in the hospital like this. She also figured that it'd give Miles something else to think about and focus on given the circumstances he ended up in the hospital in the first place.

"I suppose the question is... how to get a hold of Angie," Miles frowned, pulling a chair next to Phoenix's bed and having a seat.

"I bet we'd only have to find out what room Derek is in. She would probably be with him if she's not working." Maya said, thinking over the possibilities.

Maya could see that Miles seemed to just want to spend some time with Phoenix, so she said, "I'll just go ask the receptionist where Derek's room is and I'll just be right back." She quickly left the room and then Miles was with Phoenix alone.

Miles watched the other leave before he sighed once again, taking Phoenix's hand in both hands now. "I don't know what you did, Phoenix, but... you'd better not stay this way forever..." he frowned.

As he watched the other's peaceful face for any signs of life, his thoughts drifted back to the dream. It wasn't possible that the Phoenix he spoke to was _really_ his lover, was it? Nonetheless, it was comforting and he longed for any bit of contact with the other he could possibly have; knowing that he must be responsible for what happened to Phoenix and Derek weighed heavily on him, and he felt horrible.

Angie had taken the day off since Derek was still passed out, and so she decided to check on how Phoenix was doing. She wished she knew what was going on with the both of them, hoping that it wasn't something too serious. She did not like the feeling of something being wrong with her fiance and being unable to do anything about it. Finally she made it to Phoenix's room and quickly saw he had yet another visitor. "Oh, Mr. Edgeworth..." she said carefully, "How are you feeling?"

Miles stood up quickly, trying to look somewhat dignified. "Ah... Angie. Or do you prefer Miss Thompson? Maya's just been to look for you, actually. I'm sure she will run into Franziska instead..."

"Ahh." Angie said, not sure who this Franziska person was, but she figured it was someone both Miles and Phoenix knew, "You may call me whatever you're most comfortable with. Would you like me to continue calling you Mr. Edgeworth, or...?"

Miles looked down, not used to anything else, despite it being the normal course of things to call those that one knew by their first name. "Miles. Miles is fine. I had a few questions for you, actually..."

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

Looking uncertain for a for moments, Miles shook his head, motioning to the chairs. "Let's sit down, if you have a minute.."

"Sure." Angie looked for another chair in the room, pulled it up in front of Miles.

"I.. was wondering, first of all, what your theories on all of this might be," he wanted to see how much she knew, before telling her about the somewhat unbelievable possibilities.

Angie thought about it and she replied, "With Derek, he appears to be in good health, just in extreme exhaustion. I suspect that he might have used the healing touch much longer than he could handle it and then lost consciousness. This has happened in the past, and after a few days rest, he usually makes a full recovery. But, I'm not even sure why he'd have used the healing touch since he wasn't conducting a surgery, and I'm really unsure of what's happened to Phoenix."

Miles frowned, though he felt as if he was on to something with the healing touch. "What is this.. healing touch..?" he questioned, getting directly to the point.

Angie looked thoughtful as she said, "It allows the surgeon that uses it to move much faster during surgery than is normal. It is a special gift that few surgeons in the world possess. But it is so tiring on the surgeons to perform, that they can't sustain it for too long. You can see the result in this case."

Miles nodded. "Perhaps... then, it has something to do with their current predicament. Wright has this... thing, I don't really understand it... called a magatama. And it... you can tell if someone is lying, for example. I had the chance to use it once, it was strange and I don't entirely believe it."

Angie gave him a curious look and replied, "How...peculiar. But I suppose if the healing touch can exist, so can other things like this." She wasn't quite sure what to believe, but with all the things she'd seen in her medical career, she was much more inclined to believe him than not.

"So as it turns out, Derek is just... exhausted..?" Miles asked, changing the subject. The magatama was a strange and uncomfortable topic for him, anyway.

"Yes, that is what we suspect. Other than that, he looks totally healthy." Angie said, "The same goes with Phoenix, except, we get the feeling that something is just...wrong."

"Wrong..?" Miles frowned, though he knew exactly what she meant.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but it doesn't just look like exhaustion, although that's how it seems. Even if there doesn't seem to be anything really wrong with him, his vitals seem extremely unchanging, and his body is largely unresponsive."

Miles nodded. "You're right. I've noticed that he seems... lifeless..."

"But don't worry! We'll keep trying to figure out what is happening with him. This wouldn't be the one of the head medical organizations in the world if we gave up!" Angie said, trying to give Miles some hope.

Miles nodded once more, standing. "Thank you, Angie. I'll keep that in mind. Please, let me know if you discover anything."

Angie gave him a nod, then deciding that she should get back to work, and also give him some time alone with Phoenix. She got up from her chair and said, "I'll just be getting back to work. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know!" Then she quickly left the room.

Watching her leave, Miles sighed and sat back down. Hopefully, Maya would return soon and he could tell her of what he learned. On that note, where had Franziska gone..?

As if on cue, Maya came back. "Derek is in room 215. Luckily that's just down the hall." she said, sounding a little excited. But as she saw the way Miles was looking at Phoenix, she decided that maybe he should just spend this time with him, and they could look into Derek's connection to the whole mess later. "But, you know, maybe I'll see if I can find his fiance Angie. You stay with Nick."

Miles nodded distractedly, before realizing what she'd said. "Ah, Maya. I actually.. just spoke with her. She mentioned something about the Healing Touch, which allows Derek to work at a quicker pace during surgery. But, you should take a break, we'll contemplate it later."

"Okay. You watch over Nick, alright? We'll definitely solve the mystery later!" Maya said, walking over to pat Miles on the shoulder, and then walking out of the room. Soon after she'd left, Miles was hardly given a moment with Phoenix when Franziska entered.

The prosecutor sighed to himself, wondering why they couldn't have all come in at once and saved him time. "Franziska," he greeted the other with a slight nod.

"Unfortunately I have nothing new to tell you on Phoenix Wright's condition, but the doctors have promised to run further tests on him. I have made sure of it." Franziska said, snapping her whip.

Miles couldn't help but offer a half smile. She was showing that she cared... in her own way. "Thank you," he said lowly, glancing over to the peaceful face of his lover. "You don't have to stay. I'm certain you have other things to do."

She looked briefly at Phoenix and then back to Miles, realizing that he would want time alone with him. She figured that he would not try any funny business in a hospital, so she decided it would be alright to leave him with Phoenix for a while. "I have some work to attend to, but I will be checking up on you later." she said, giving him a nod and then stalking out of the room.

Laughed shortly to himself, Miles took Phoenix's hand in his own once more. Franziska really had a special way of caring about people. He watched the other for a long time, holding the still hand in his own. The chair was pushed as near to the bed as it could be, and he watched for any signs of consciousness, though, of course, there were none. He stayed like that for hours, though as the sun through the hospital window began to dim and eventually darken, he found himself falling asleep, still holding tight to his lover's hand, his head resting on the edge of the bed.

** Chapter 9 **

Phoenix had gotten used to the surroundings inside Miles, thankful that the prosecutor's emotions were much less dark and despairing than when he first got stuck in here. Now, most of the time, things were grey and uncertain, all tinged with a side of worry. Not the best, but a certain improvement over the beginning of his stay. He wished that there was a way to communicate with Miles other than when he was sleeping, but no matter how much he yelled and screamed, there was just no response. He didn't have much time to think about it as the surroundings around him began to change. He figured that Miles must be having another dream, so this would be another chance to communicate with him.

He saw a house materializing around him, and soon he found himself inside a room that had a large desk and a lot of books. Looked like a nice place to study. _Could this be back in von Karma's house in Germany again?_ Phoenix mused as he looked around the room some more.

Miles found himself sitting at the desk, recognizing it immediately as his private study as an older child. It was attached to his bedroom, separated by a thick wooden door. The room was furnished with a large desk, several bookcases, and a small table with two chairs. Despite being well aware that he was in a dream, and in the house in Germany, his first thought was to look for Phoenix. After all, he's only been able to see him in his dreams.

When Miles appeared in the room, Phoenix felt happy to see him. Unable to contain himself, he ran up and hugged him from behind, even if Miles was sitting in the chair at the desk.

Turning his head, the prosecutor seemed relieved to see the other. "Phoenix..." he said softly, unable to stand in their position.

Phoenix let go of him so that he could stand up properly, and then he pulled him into a proper hug. "I missed you...it gets lonely all by yourself in here..." Phoenix said softly into Miles' ear, squeezing tight.

"I know you're part of my dream, but that's an eerie thing to say," Miles mumbled softly, fairly melting into the embrace.

Phoenix didn't say anything else for a few more moments, just relishing in Miles' closeness, placing appreciative kisses up his neck until he could meet lips with him.

Miles kissed back softly, still emotionally reserved and distracted by his feelings. He sighed softly as they pulled away. "Why do I keep dreaming about you..?"

Phoenix smiled and replied, "I don't think you have a choice in the matter. As long as I'm stuck in here, I'll always be in your dreams. In fact, it's the only way I've been successfully been able to talk to you."

"..what?" Miles stepped back, looking confused. What was going on..? Why did Phoenix seem so sentient.

At this, the defense attorney took a more serious look and tone, putting his hands gently on Miles' shoulders, saying, "Okay, I know that this will be hard to believe, but I don't know how long your dream will last, so hear me out, okay?"

Miles shook his head. "I don't understand"

"W-when I found you...I knew that I had to help you before it was too late. I'd already tried to talk to you, but since you didn't want to talk...I resorted to much more desperate measures." Phoenix admitted, sounding sad, "I...I did something weird with the magatama, and now, here I am. I'm not sure why I'm still here, or how I can get back out, but maybe you can help me."

"The magatama? What... did you try to do?" Miles frowned, his brows furrowing. "You involved Derek. Andthe healing touch?"

"Yeah..." Phoenix said in in slight embarrassment, "I used the magatama, and then I asked Derek to use the healing touch before the chains closed over your heart. I figured I could be quick, but I took much longer than I thought, he passed out, and then I was trapped."

Miles shook his head. "That doesn't make sense," he smiled bitterly. "Of course, I'm dreaming..."

Phoenix felt a little frustrated that Miles wasn't believing him, but he supposed it'd be hard to _really_ believe something that someone in your dreams told you. "Please tell Maya what happened...maybe she can figure out a way to help, since she'd know way more about the magatama than either of us."

Miles sighed, unsure of what to do. "I... Will speak with her on the matter," he agreed, not really wanting to outright tell Maya he was constantly dreaming of Phoenix.

Phoenix let out a relieved sigh that Miles at least listened to him. "That would help a lot, really." he said, giving him a small smile and another hug.

Miles nodded, unsure of what to say. If what dream Phoenix said was true, it was his fault that Phoenix was unconscious. So, through hating himself he'd been incredibly selfish, putting Phoenix in danger by isolating himself. He really could cause nothing but problems...

He felt Miles sort of slumping as the prosecutor thought more about what he'd told him, and Phoenix immediately felt bad for bringing down his mood at all. He'd done all of this to help him feel better, and even if things didn't really go according to

plan, his only goal being this. "Hey, really, it's okay..." he said, stroking Miles' hair softly, "It was my mistake to go forward with a plan that wasn't really well thought out. We just have to fix things now, that's all..."

"You always do act rashly," Miles said quietly, still feeling significantly disheartened. He was certain that if dream Phoenix was not real, this was his subconscious' way of letting him know that all of this really was his fault.

Phoenix had quickly realized that being inside Miles made him extremely in tune with all of Miles' emotions, and so he could tell that he was still feeling bad. "I mean it when I say that I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I don't care what you

say to me, you just won't be rid of me that easy!" Phoenix said, trying to say it in humor, but he meant every word with all his heart.

"I'm just... concerned," Miles started, staring down at the ground, "That we won't be able to remedy the problem in time..."

"I...kinda have the feeling that I'd be stuck here until we figure out what's keeping me in, so the upside would be that I'd never _actually_ be leaving you." Phoenix said sheepishly.

Miles offered a slight half-smile. "Somehow, having you in your true form seems as if it's a better idea, to me."

"I totally agree...then we can talk whenever we want...right?" Phoenix said, sounding a little hesitant, but hopeful at the same time.

Miles nodded slightly, seeming a bit worried again. He couldn't forget what was going on in real life... and know that soon he would be alone again, with the other unconscious.

Phoenix decided to take advantage of Miles being a little more open and he softly asked, "You won't...shut me out anymore, right?"

The prosecutor look down to the side, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "I will... try not to..."

"Please..." Phoenix said meaningfully, touching his cheek.

Miles looked troubled, unable to meet the other's eyes. "I don't.. know if I can promise that."

The hurt was obvious in Phoenix's eyes, but he supposed that he couldn't really push Miles, especially when he didn't want to actively push him away. "Okay..." Phoenix said softly, his fingers curling a little tighter against his cheek before he pulled back.

Uncomfortable, Miles turned and walked back to the desk, sorting through familiar books for something to do. A wave of depression washed over him, and he fought with his emotions for a long moment before speaking again. "I said that I would try."

Phoenix also felt Miles' surge of depression and he immediately felt guilty. He couldn't make Miles feel bad at all when he'd already reached the end of his rope once. He walked back up to Miles and enveloped him back in his arms and he whispered, "I'm sorry...I believe you...I'm sorry." He hugged him tighter, trying to win him over with sheer enthusiasm.

Miles actually relaxed into the embrace, though he was still fighting his feelings. He did not want to be too emotional - it was embarrassing. But the feeling of Phoenix embracing him tightly, trusting him, wanting to help after all he'd put him through. It was enough to make his hard exterior crumble.

Phoenix stroked Miles' hair, feeling him calming down, and he didn't say anything for a few moments, just enjoying and treasuring the closeness.

"So... you... wanted me to tell Maya about this..?" Miles questioned quietly, not really looking forward to that. He'd looked crazy in this situation a few too many times already.

"Yes, she'd be able to help us. I'm sure of it." Phoenix said certainly, giving Miles a soft kiss on the neck.

Miles sighed, nodding slightly. He supposed it would have to happen, if only to lay his conscience to rest. He felt himself starting to fade, and looked back to meet eyes with the other again, highly aware that he was, in fact, dreaming - a recurring trend since Phoenix had been hospitalized. "I think... I am waking up," he said, feeling almost disappointed.

"I'll be here...I'm here..." Phoenix said softly, squeezing him one last time before everything faded away once more.

 

** Chapter 10 **

 

Miles awoke with a start, looking up to meet his sister's gaze. "...Franziska..." he half-groaned. So that was what had woken him up.

 

"Miles Edgeworth. You had fallen asleep and did not come home, so I came to check on you." Franziska said, removing her hand from his shoulder now that he had woken.

 

Miles sighed and shook his head, standing up. "Perhaps it's time to go home. Thank you."

 

"Yes, let's go." Franziska said, stepping back to allow Miles to stand up from the chair he'd fallen asleep in, and then she led the way to her car.

 

With one last glance to the unconscious body of his lover, Miles followed Franziska home, preparing himself for another night of being stared at until he fell asleep.

 

Larry knocked lightly on Miles' door, feeling so awkward but so worried about his friend. He'd never thought things to be so bad with Miles, wondering if there was anything he could have done to help. He really thought that Nick always took good care of the prosecutor, but with him now in the hospital, he figured he should at least visit and see how he was holding up.

 

Franziska had run out for a few minutes while she believed Miles was napping. The aforementioned, half asleep, was woken fully by the sound of a knock on the door. Making a somewhat minimal effort to make himself look presentable, he opened the door. He gave the person on the other side a confused look. "Larry...?"

 

"Hey, Edgey..." Larry said, sounding very unsure, "How you doing? I heard that Nick's still in the hospital and stuff..."

 

Miles nodded, stepping to the side to let Larry in. "He's unconscious."

 

Larry didn't really meet eyes with Miles as he walked inside and made himself comfortable in the living room.

 

Finally he said slowly and a tad hesitantly, "So, are you...feeling okay, Edgey?"

 

Miles blushed, not yet coming to sit down. "I'm fine. Would you like something to drink?"

 

At any other time, Larry wouldn't have refused, but even he could tell when Miles was evading his questions. "No, man, it's alright." He said, staying silent for a long moment before continuing, "...I didn't find out about stuff right away because my girlfriend suddenly moved to Canada! I guess I should have figured she'd moved when that old lady kept picking up when I called her old place..." Larry trailed off at the end of his sentence, scratching his chin thoughtfully and looking off in the distance. Then he shook his head and said, "So you and Nick...are doing okay?"

 

"I.. think so. I'm not really certain, Larry," he sat down across from the other, shaking his head. "What... Did you hear?"

 

At this Larry looked really downtrodden, and he softly answered, "Ummm...after you were taken to the hospital, Nick'd left me a message about what happened, and then when I'd gone to the hospital to find out where everyone was, I'd found out Nick passed out and you already had left with Franzy!

 

"They discharged me quickly on the assumption that it was something of an accident," Miles replied, trying to imply that it was.

 

Larry did have his moments of not exactly being the brightest crayon in the box, but he could easily tell that everything wasn't right here. And there was the fact that Nick had seemed mostly worried and sad these past few weeks every time Miles was mentioned in conversation. "Edgey...you know...Nick was pretty worried about you and all..."

 

"I'm aware of that. Unfortunately, I was busy with a case that I couldn't share with anyone outside of the police department."

 

"Y'know, Nick's always cared about you a lot. He seemed...so happy to just be around you, Edgey." Larry said, trying to say something nice to his obviously hurting friend.

 

Miles frowned, knowing that what the other was saying shouldn't have made him feel guilty... but it did. "I suppose... his loyalty has been a constant surprise for me. Even in gradeschool..."

 

Larry chuckled and said, "You know, even if you never wanted to play with us outside much, or get dirty or anything, Nick always liked you the best."

 

"You were always instigating things," Miles crossed his arms, smirking slightly.

 

"Hey, don't hold the fact that I just wanted to have a little fun against me now." Larry said, laughing a little.

 

Miles nodded. "I think both Phoenix and I admired your audacity, at least a little bit."

 

Larry smirked back, but then he was silent a moment as he thought about another question that was weighing on his mind, "So...how's Nick doing? What's happened to him anyway?"

 

Miles sighed, looking down to the floor. "I don't... really know, Larry. When I awoke, both he and his friend Derek, a surgeon at Cadeceus, were unconscious. They've been transferred to Derek's hospital, and in Derek's case, it is supposedly just exhaustion. For Phoenix... they're not entirely certain."

 

Larry shook his head in disbelief and he said, "Nick's always told me that I'm the one that always gets in trouble, but he's one to say that since I'm not the one that fell off a burning bridge."

 

"It really would be less stressful for everyone if he stopped ending up in the hospital," Miles sighed, shaking his head.

 

"Dude." Larry replied in an agreeable tone. He was silent for a moment, but then he reached out a little awkwardly to squeeze Miles' shoulder. "You know, Edgey...I know that I annoy you a lot, but I really consider you as one of my best buds..."

 

"You can tell me whatever you want, you know? Like if Nick does something really dumb and makes you mad, you know I'd use some of my foolproof relationship know how to fix it, you get me?" Larry said, trying to be as understanding as he could.

 

Miles even chuckled shortly, shaking his head. "I appreciate your help. He's... very loyal, and well-intentioned. I've always been in awe of him."

 

"Nick's a great guy, and I think he tries to take real good care of all his friends. And I mean that in the straightest way possible, man!" Larry said, not wanting Miles confuse his meaning at all.

 

"Yes, I know," Miles shook his head. "I've never understood it, but I admired it."

 

"He just...wants everyone to be good. He sees the best in everyone he meets." Larry said thoughtfully, then adding, "Especially in you. Man, he talks about you all the time. He thinks you're like the best person ever."

 

Miles' cheeks flushed, and he looked down into his lap. "Really? ... He's always been a bit foolish, as well"

 

Larry laughed at Miles' blush and he said, "Nick is funny sometimes...but, dude, he's got it real bad for you. Real bad."

 

Barely able to look at the other because of his embarrassment, Miles just nodded slightly. "Thank you, I know you are trying to cheer me up."

 

Larry gave Miles a small smile and said, "What are friends for, man?"

 

The sound of the door interrupted their conversation, then the clack of heels in the entryway before Franziska appeared, raising an eyebrow at Larry. "And what, exactly, are you doing here, Larry Butz?"

 

Larry ignored the question and instead raised a flirtatious eyebrow at her and said, "Hey, Franzy...waiting for me to come over, were you?"

 

Of course, that was when the whip came out. It certainly hadn't taken long. With a hit right across the male, she rested her hands on her hips. "Clearly not, as I didn't know you would be here. You are bothering my little brother while he is trying to recover!"

 

"Ouch!" Larry said, trying to shield his face from further blows, "Fiesty, I like it!"

 

"Out, you fool! Come back another day!" she glared at him like an overprotective mother bear.

 

Larry shivered a little at the look and then he said to Miles, "Okay, Edgey, I'd better go." As he made his way out the door, he gave Franziska a wink and said, "And you know I'll be back to see you, Franzy." Then he quickly made his way out before he got whipped some more.

 

Miles sighed, shaking his head. With Larry being his usual self, and Franziska in protector-mode, this would prove to be an interesting few days.  
  
 **Chapter 11**

Most of that day went by uneventfully, but lingering in the back of Miles' mind was his promise to Phoenix. He told Franziska as politely as he could manage that he needed to talk to Maya alone, and after giving him a particularly venomous glare, she announced that he had no food in his pantry and left, presumably to the grocery store. He sipped a cup of tea while he waited for the other female to arrive, enjoying some time alone for the first time in several days, though it brought back memories that he did not like. Setting the hot cup down on the coffee table as he heard a knock, he opened the door to find just the person he had been waiting for.

Maya smiled when Miles came to the door and she said brightly as she came inside, "Hi, Mr. Edgeworth. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you," Miles mumbled slightly, feeling highly embarrassed every time someone asked that. "I thought... we could talk about Phoenix. And the magatama, perhaps..."

"Yeah...I was surprised to find Nick holding the magatama when he was passed out." Maya said, going to take a seat in the living room to talk with Miles.

Miles nodded, not sitting down right away. "Can I get you something..?" he offered. "There isn't much, but we have green tea and darjeeling."

The whole... hospitality thing was usually lost on him, so he felt especially awkward now, despite his ability to be gentlemanly.

"No, I'm totally fine, Mr. Edgeworth." Maya said, wanting to get down to the mystery of what happened to Phoenix first.

"So what do you think happened?" she asked carefully, wanting to jump straight in.

Miles sighed, sitting down on the couch and shaking his head. "I don't…really know. I was hoping you had an opinion," he took a sip of his tea, second-guessing himself. Did he really want to tell her how crazy he actually was?

"I have no idea what he could have been using the magatama for when you were unconscious. You always have to use it on a conscious person and ask them questions to their face." Maya said, considering the use of the magatama carefully, not one to use it for many things herself.

Miles nodded, looking to the other, struggling with his thoughts. "I... I've been dreaming about him a lot since I woke up," he half-mumbled, regretting it almost immediately.

"Really?" Maya now spoke curiously, knowing that dreams were often more important than a lot of people gave them credit for, "What did you dream about?"

Miles blushed, taking a sip of his tea to stall for time. "Well, it's always been... in the house in Germany but..." he sighed deeply, shaking his head and looking almost apologetic for the strange statement that would follow.

"He seems so... real."

"What does he say to you in the dreams?" Maya said, now getting genuinely curious, all of this getting weirder and weirder.

"Well... erm... he seems to know what happened," Miles rushed the statement, feeling more and more foolish.

Maya's eyebrows went up in shock, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"He... he... he told me to talk about the dreams to you, actually. That's... why I called you over," Miles grimaced. Certainly she thought he was insane now.

Luckily Maya was as patient and unassuming as ever, so she stuck to asking, "What did he tell you then?"

"I'm not really sure what he meant," Miles shook his head.

Maya gave him a small smile and said, "Look, I'm not going to think you're crazy or anything. Usually, people think I'm the one that's crazy, so I'm hardly one to judge."

"I haven't.. really listened to him. But... it seems to be like... he's part of me," Miles shook his head, standing. "It's foolish."

Not wanting Miles to try running away or changing the subject just as things were getting interesting, Maya quickly reached out and grabbed one of his hands and pulled gently to make him sit next to her.

"What do you mean, 'he's part of you'? Do you think something happened to his soul as a result of what he did?" Maya asked, her wheels turning, her eyes wide as she considered the implications.

Miles sighed, resting his head in a hand. "I don't know, Maya. It makes no sense. It's like he's... inside... no. I'm sorry. There is absolutely no way that is possible."

Maya just held on to his hand and thought silently for a moment.

"Maybe...it's not so impossible." She said slowly as she gathered her thoughts, "The magatama sort of connects the two souls of the asker and the answerer for at least the time when questions are being asked. That's why the asker's soul takes damage when they present the wrong evidence."

Miles just shook his head. "Frankly, I have a hard enough time believing in that."

"But, look! Phoenix's soul must have gotten trapped when whatever he did with the magatama and Dr. Stiles combined! That has to be it, I'm sure of it!" Maya said, her face brightening, thinking she'd solved one of the riddles.

"Derek…has something Angie called 'The Healing Touch' that he uses to slow down time during surgeries. What do you make of that?" Miles asked.

Thinking some more, Maya said suddenly, "I think I have it! Nick must have had Dr. Stiles use the healing touch to keep your heart open when he asked you questions when you were asleep! But then Dr. Stiles couldn't keep it up, so he passed out and then Nick..."

Maya trailed off when she realized the gravity of the situation at this. Unless she was mistaken, Nick's soul was actually trapped inside Miles, and she wasn't sure that he could be separated again if they let Miles' soul and Phoenix's stay together too long.

"What…What are you thinking now, Maya?" Miles asked hesitantly, looking concerned.

"It probably would be a bad thing if Nick stayed in you too long...I'm not sure we'd be able to separate him from you at all."

"If that is actually true..." Miles added hesitantly.

It mustn't be too late since Nick seems to still be a separate entity from Miles for the time being, but in more days, that may not be the case. Maya thought worriedly.

"We have to try to get him out." Maya said, now sounding determined.

"How do you expect to do such a thing if we're not even certain that this is the situation?" Miles frowned.

"I..." Maya thought hard at how to solve the situation, and then she hit upon what they could do, "I'll try to channel him and then we can see what happens."

"If he really is.. Ah... Trapped, will you be able to?" Miles asked, almost curious.

"I've never tried to channel a person that technically is living but has just gotten displaced from their body before. But me trying to channel him could force him out of whatever bond is keeping him trapped inside of you though."

"If... You want to try that," Miles looked doubtful, but was willing to have it done.

"I think that it's the only thing we can try...since I'm not sure why he'd be trapped inside at all." she said, hoping that everything would indeed turn out alright.

Miles nodded. "Very well. What can I do to help..?"

"Close your eyes and meditate with me. If you get in a lucid dream state, then maybe you'll be able to talk with him. If you're seeing him clearly, maybe it'll make it easier for me to channel him out." she said as she moved to sit on the floor crosslegged.

When she'd situated herself comfortably, she held out a hand of hers for him to take.

"Meditating..." Miles repeated, unsure of his ability to do such a thing. "I will try," he added, taking her hand tentatively as he sat next to her.

When his hand was in hers, she closed her eyes and tried to get comfortable, repeating a chant in her head, trying to get in the right mood in her mind.

Miles closed his eyes as well, breathing deeply, trying to follow her example, though he felt odd in doing so.

As he sat there, slowly adjusting to the act of meditating, he found himself in a black space, filled with nothing but fog. There, Phoenix was materializing in front of him, or perhaps it was the other way around.

Phoenix was so surprised to see Miles out of a dream setting, but happy nonetheless. He ran forward to hug him and he said,

"Miles! You're not dreaming...what are you doing here?"

"I'm... meditating," Miles said softly, unable to help but tentatively wrap his arms around the other. "Maya is trying to channel you."

"So that's what's going on. I could feel a strong force pulling me, but...something stronger is keeping me here." Phoenix said, looking troubled.

"Phoenix..." Miles whispered softly. "I have to ask you a question..."

"Yeah?" Phoenix asked, reaching out to tenderly touch Miles' face.

Again, the prosecutor looked troubled, but this time he spoke his mind. "Are you... Really trapped inside of me..?"

"Yeah...all I know is that this has to do with the magatama and such. I can't think of any way to get out of this, and with Maya chanelling me not working, I'm really not sure what to do." He said, his face becoming worried.

"She said if we can't figure out what to do... You may get stuck," Miles felt guilty.

"Hey..." Phoenix said, trying to sound more sure than he felt, "We'll find a way to solve this okay? We'll get through this."

Meanwhile, Maya had decided to give herself a break after trying these last few minutes, being unable to get a result. Taking a breath and opening her eyes, she was about to speak to Miles to inform him of what happened, but it appeared that he was in a conversation with someone else. She quickly silenced herself and just listened, not disturbing Miles.

"How can you be so certain?" Miles asked, shaking his head. "After all, you're in this situation... Because of me."

Phoenix took Miles' head in his hands and said, "If this situation is anyone's fault, it's mine. I did something rash because you needed me, and no matter what, I will never regret it, okay?"

Miles tried to nod, feeling again much more emotional than he was comfortable feeling. "Still, I feel somewhat responsible..."

"Shhh..." Phoenix said softly, taking Miles into his arms again, "You mean everything to me, and I would do anything just to see you happy again."

"I am sorry I've caused you so much trouble," Miles replied slowly, melting into the other's embrace.

"I know you've been hurting...I know you didn't mean what you said or did." Phoenix said simply, stroking his hair and rocking him slightly in a comforting way.

Miles felt tears prickle at his eyes, and feeling unprepared to deal with it, he rested his head in the crook of Phoenix's neck, closing his eyes. "I know... that you were trying to help. I worried that I was wasting your time."

Phoenix felt the slight moisture on his neck, and this caused him to hug Miles tighter and he softly said, "I want you to know you can depend on me. No matter what you tell me, I'd never think less of you."

Miles clung tightly to him, uncertain of what to say to that. He had felt like nothing more than a burden for so long, and though Phoenix made him feel important, he could never stop thinking about how many sacrifices Phoenix made for him, over and over again. Part of his reason to want to leave everything behind was simply so he didn't feel as if he was imposing on anyone anymore. But he was quickly coming to realize that the worst thing he could do to Phoenix would be to leave him behind.

Phoenix held him tightly, just wanting to give him the comfort he so desperately needed, wishing that he could be doing this with him in real life.

"If I can talk to you like this," Miles began, trying to keep his voice steady so it did not betray his state, "Perhaps we won't have to wait until I'm asleep. We can communicate... And try to make this right..."

"We will make this right, and when I get back to my body, I'll never let you go, I promise." Phoenix spoke softly in his ear.

Miles bit his lip, nodding as he tried to withhold his tears. "I should go," he told the other reluctantly. "And see why it is that Maya can't channel you..."

Phoenix placed a small kiss on Miles neck, and he said, "At least we've made progress in our communication...I think soon we might be able to talk even when you're totally awake."

"I won't leave you here. I promise," Miles tried to smile as he pulled away.

"I know you won't let me down." Phoenix said with a comforting smile, touching Miles' face a last time before they parted.

"I'll be back," Miles said, reassuring himself almost as much as he was reassuring Phoenix. He leaned in and kissed the other almost tenderly before he disappeared, coming back to the real world as he opened his eyes.

And Maya was looking at him in concern, because during the one sided conversation she was hearing from Miles, he'd started crying and the tears were streaming down his face.

She gave his hand a squeeze and said, "So you did talk to Nick."

He looked at her blankly for a moment before he assessed the situation; there were tear stains down his cheeks, and even fresh tears in his eyes. Maya was watching him, looking worried, and still had a hold of one of his hands. Covering his mouth with his free hand, he was almost too stunned to blush of embarrassment - but not quite. He simply nodded several times in answer to her question, unsure of his ability to be well-spoken and coherent at the present time.

She just squeezed his hand one more time and let him recover, knowing that he didn't much like to be caught in such a vulnerable state. When he'd recovered, then they could discuss what to do next.

Miles swallowed hard, reaching up to wipe the tears away from his eyes. "It's...exactly what you had guessed, Maya." he managed quietly.

"We don't have much time to lose then." She said, sounding determined again, "We should go keep track of how Derek is doing, because when he wakes up, maybe he can tell us what was going on before he passed out too."

"Will it help?" he replied, trying to be relatively composed.

"I don't know, but it really couldn't hurt, right?" Maya said, trying to sound hopeful.

Miles nodded. After a moment of silence between the two, he stood. "Thank you for helping, Maya. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't know for certain."

With a small smile, she replied, "We'll be able to help Nick, I know it."

Squeezing Miles' hand one more time, she slowly got up, pulling Miles to stand up with her, and then she said, "I think I'll just go back to Cadeceus to ask about Derek right now. I'll call you with the news."

Miles nodded, letting her have her hand back. "Please do. I'd like to know."

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon!" Maya said, giving him a smile and then showing herself out.

Miles sat back down, feeling himself smiling slightly. Though it was not a reassuring thing to know that Phoenix had gotten himself into trouble, he was right there with him.

Miles' thoughts were interrupted in a little while when the front door opened again, and Franziska was once again back.

"That silly Maya Fey did not trouble you much, did she?" Franziska asked in her usual suspicious manner, but she quickly noticed that Miles was looking much happier than he had in these previous days.

Perhaps that silly girl did him some good...she thought to herself as she waited for Miles to answer.

"No, of course not. I had something to speak with her about, after all," Miles nodded slightly, standing up with his empty tea cup to wash it out. "And you…went to the grocery store, if I'm not mistaken?" he asked as he headed out into the kitchen.

She took the bags she was carrying to the kitchen herself, and then she began to put things away.

"Yes, after a few days, your pantry was pitifully stocked, so I went to fix this." she said, as the last of the things were put in their places.

Miles simply nodded, washing out his teacup and setting it aside. "I suppose that would be entirely probable, as I know I haven't been shopping lately..."

"Your mood...seems to have finally improved." she said, sounding a bit awkward, talk about feelings and the like not something she was comfortable with at all.

Miles looked vaguely surprised, and a little bit embarrassed. "Do you think so? I suppose."

Nodding, she turned her face away from his, not wanting him to see how much Miles' episode affected her, "When I was informed of all the...events, I was not certain of what to do. But then I thought of what that foolish fool Phoenix Wright would do...and that helped."

Miles raised an eyebrow, sensing that the other was uncomfortable. "Really? I..." he paused, clearing his throat. "I appreciate what you've done for me, Franziska.."

Her tone turned a little harder with her next words, her voice trembling just slightly with emotion, "But you will never, ever do anything like this again, little brother. I...I will not allow it!"

As emotionally unsettled as she was, she would never admit to him that she would feel an empty hole in her life if he were to leave her.

Taken aback by her strong reaction, Miles nodded. "I... will make sure that it doesn't... I promise you."

She looked tense and awkward as she stood silently with him a moment, not sure what to do in a situation such as this. Then, with tiny and greatly hesitant steps, she went with her gut, edging closer to Miles, and finally putting her arms loosely about his shoulders in a very short hug.

She then quickly pulled away, and didn't look directly at him, just saying in a clipped tone, "I will now see to making dinner."

Miles nodded. "Sounds like a good idea... thank you," he hurried out, unsure how to react. He didn't think Franziska had ever hugged him before.

When Miles had safely left the kitchen, she found herself giving him a half smile, quickly setting herself to preparing dinner.

** Chapter 12 **

 

Meanwhile, at Cadeceus, Derek was finally waking. He opened his eyes, trying to sit up with a quiet groan, everything seeming blurry as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Far as he knew, a hospital bed. The way the rooms were arranged, it looked like the hospital he worked at, even.

 

Angie had been checking in on him, taking extra time to drop in often, hoping to be there when he woke, and when she saw him begin to stir, she smiled and felt relieved that everything really was okay with him, unlike with poor Phoenix.

 

She quickly approached him, took his hand and softly said, "Derek..."

 

As Angie came into view for the doctor, he smiled, taking her hand in his own. "Angie... how long have I been out?"

 

"I think you've been asleep for nearly five days." Angie replied in a serious tone, giving his hand a squeeze, just glad that she could talk to him again.

 

Derek blushed. "Oh... I'm really sorry, Angie. I didn't mean to cause you guys any trouble."

 

"It was nothing, really. We all just missed having our best doctor around, that's all!" she said, smiling at his blush.

 

Derek smiled a little, leaning over to give her a soft kiss, though he wasn't very good at that whole affection in a public setting thing. "Still, I should have been more careful. Where's Phoenix?"

 

At the sudden mention of Phoenix, her face turned worried, and she hesitantly said, "He's actually unconscious right now. He's been like that since you two were found at Miles Edgeworth's bedside at Hope Hospital about a week ago."

 

Derek looked down, his smile fading. "...Oh. He's still unconscious?"

 

"None of us are sure what is wrong, since all his vitals seem to be fine, but, for some reason...he just seems...lifeless."

 

Derek sat up fully, trying to fight the lingering feeling of fatigue as he shook his head. "What about Miles? Is he still at Hope Hospital?"

 

"No, he's been discharged and let to go home under the watch of his sister." Angie said, having kept up on what was going on.

 

"Oh, I see," Derek's brow furrowed in concern. "I think I should have a talk with him some time soon."

 

Angie was curious about the whole situation herself, so she started by asking, "So what were you two up to that day anyway? Why did you use the healing touch out of surgery?"

 

"It's... a long story, Angie. I did it to help Phoenix," Derek said, laying back against the pillows after propping them up.

 

"Really?" Angie said, sounding confused, "How could the healing touch have helped him?"

 

Derek sighed, unable to help still feeling quite tired. "He has a sort of special ability too, so to speak. With the help of this small thing, amagatama, he said. He is able to see a person's true heart. Or something like that," he closed his eyes for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "But, they have to be awake. Thesechains will close over a person's heart, revealing that they are protected...something like...something like that," he looked over to her, wondering how crazy it sounded. "So, I tried to slow the chains down."

 

"True heart...chains? Are you sure this wasn't some weird dream you were having while you were asleep?" Angie said, trying to make sense of everything he told her.

 

Derek shook his head. "I know it sounds strange, Angie. Even to me, it does, but if the Healing Touch can exist..."

 

She thought some more and then nodded.

 

"I guess you're right. But whose heart and chains are you talking about? Miles Edgeworth's?"

 

Derek nodded in response. "Exactly. Nick wanted to know why he would do something like that."

 

"Ahh, I get it now." Angie said in realization, "But...obviously it didn't work since you both passed out. So, what's happened to him, I wonder? Why hasn't he woken up yet?"

 

Derek shook his head. "I don't know. I'm... kind of worried about that, actually."

 

"Phoenix did seem to largely be in a vegetative state right now. If nothing changes, he's likely to be in this coma-like state for a long time." she said, agreeing with his worry.

 

"We can't allow that to happen," Derek shook his head. "Perhaps... His state has to do with something that went wrong in his own soul," he sat back up. "But if there's anything modern medicine will do... I will make sure it's done."

 

"And I'll help you." Angie said, ready to support him as always.

 

"Great. Let's go, then!" Derek looked determined, standing up quickly before all the energy dissipated and left a slight dizzy doctor. "Ugh... I'm still not feeling the greatest," he tried to laugh it off a little, resting a hand on the bed.

 

She hurried to his side to support his weight, and helped him to regain his balance, "Just take it easy...we'll help him, don't worry."

 

Derek smiled down to the blonde, appreciating her support - both figuratively and literally. "You're right. With you by my side, there hasn't been a truly unsuccessful case yet. Not really, anyway."

 

Angie smiled at the praise and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

 

"I guess I'm your good luck charm."

 

"Much more than that," Derek replied, wrapping one arm around her for a moment. "Do you think you could call Miles? Have him come in? I'd like to have a talk with him."

 

"Yeah, I'll do that. We need to try to get to the bottom of things once and for all." she said, pulling out Derek's cell phone, which she had kept while he was passed out, and she looked up Phoenix's home number, hoping that Miles would be there to get the call.

 

After an extremely brief conversation with Miles, when she had identified herself and why she was calling, the prosecutor seemed ready to come to the hospital to talk to Derek, admitting to her that he'd had similar plans himself when the surgeon woke up.

 

 

Looking back at Derek, she said, "He said he was coming straight to the hospital right now. He seemed pretty anxious to talk to you."

 

"Really?" Derek asked. "I wonder if he knows something. Guess I'd better make myself look presentable, huh?" He half-joked with the other.

 

Angie gave him a playful once over and said, "What are you talking about? I don't see any difference from how you always look."

 

"Hey, that's a little harsh," Derek chuckled, trying to smooth down his hair a little bit.

 

She took over trying to fix his hair and clothes, liking the little chances she got to fuss over him, knowing those times were few and far between with the way they were almost always dealing with problems that overshadowed their own lives.

 

Derek smiled as Angie took care of him, brushing her hair gently over her shoulder when she paused for a moment. "I'm sure it's perfect now," he said softly.

 

She found herself blushing as he said that, but she smiled back, always feeling happy to make him happy.

 

"I guess now we'll just have to wait for him to show up," Derek replied, leaning back against the bed somewhat.  
  
 **Chapter 13**

Miles, having heard that Derek had finally woken up, hurried to the hospital. He reminded himself that he would have to be considerate, as the other was likely quite tired, but he worried about Phoenix and he knew he was short on time. Knocking on the door to the hospital room, he waited patiently for an answer.

Derek heard the knock, so he got up from his bed and opened the door.

"Ahh, hello." he said, letting Miles into the room.

He felt a little awkward, given the last time they'd met, and then the circumstances he'd ended up in the hospital himself as well.

"Hello," Miles greeted with a slight nod. "I could have let myself in. Please sit down."

"Okay." Derek sat at the edge of his bed, and waited for Miles to take a seat.

With the awkwardness hanging in the air, Derek asked carefully, "So...how are you doing?"

Miles looked away, clearly embarrassed by the question. "I should be asking that, seeing as you are the one in the hospital."

Derek replied in a bit of a sheepish tone, "Don't worry about me. Things like this happen if I get too exhausted. Nothing happened to me at all except for a nice sleep for a few days."

Derek gave Miles a small smile, trying to alleviate the tension between them.

Miles looked up, nodding slightly in acceptance. He wasn't sure how to deal with the situation, but he had to bear with it.

"Ibelieve I owe you an apology. Everyone has gone through a lot in the past few days, and I have not been easy to communicate with," he said stiffly.

"Hey, it's alright. Everyone goes through tough times sometimes..." Derek said seriously, not wanting to offend Miles in any way, but also wanting to show he cared.

"I do need to talk to you about what went on, however," Miles pressed on, despite how uncomfortable it all was for him.

Derek suddenly looked a little sad when he was reminded of Phoenix and he said, "Yeah, ask away. Hopefully we can figure something out that can help him."

Miles nodded, folding his arms and looking uncertain. "I have a few theories as to what might have gone on, but we need to know a few things first. Anything you know that may be useful."

"Well, I don't know exactly what was going on, since all Phoenix told me was to use my Healing Touch power to help him, and he did all the rest." Derek said, looking thoughtful.

"The rest? As far as you know, what did that involve?" Miles asked, trying to skirt around the subject somewhat.

"Well..." Derek tried to carefully remember what Phoenix told him before they got started, "He told me that he'd be using his magatama on you, and that when he started doing that, I should do the Healing Touch right when he asked you a question."

"The magatama...I assumed so, but this certainly confirms it," Miles shook his head, "Phoenix might truly be in danger, it seems."

"What?" Derek said, sounding surprised and very worried, "What's happening with him?"

"This may sound a bit... odd. I'm not certain I can bring myself to think much about it for fear of disbelieving it but... it seems..." he shook his head, finding it very hard to admit something so absurd, "It seems his soul is stuck within mine."

"...Stuck?" Derek asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Miles shook his head. "It has to do with the magatama. It does something with souls."

"So, what you're saying is...that Nick's soul...is stuck...inside you?" Derek said with a tone of wonder.

He realized over his time in his work that there was very little that he would disbelieve.

Miles looked away, nodding fervently. It was hard to admit, not knowing what kind of reaction he would get.

"What can we do to help? How can we get him back out?" Derek said, immediately jumping into how he could help him, helping people always being his first priority.

Miles shook his head. "I do not know. That is where I am at a loss."

"Did you talk to anyone who knows about this magatama thing?" Derek said, offering that suggestion.

"I did. His friend, Maya Fey. We attempted to channel him, but being that he's still alive" Miles shook his head, looking troubled.

_Channel? Wow, they really have gone the whole nine yards with this supernatural stuff..._ Derek thought in surprise.

"Ahh, I see. So you think something about the magatama is keeping him in though?"

"It's... possible. I'm really uncertain as to the logistics of it. I was just pulled in to it, really," Miles commented, referring to the first time he had to use the magatama himself, "I still don't understand how it works. Nick just told me about it all in a rush." Derek asked, now wanting to more about the magatama itself and its workings.

"If you hold it and ask your target a question about something they seem reluctant to answer, you will be able to see these chains and things called psycholocks or something like that. Each time you disprove what they are saying or present evidence to the contrary, you are able to open one of the locks. When they are all opened, you will be able to know the truth of the matter because the magatama helps you see into another's soul. Or... well, that seems about right," Miles replied, sighing slightly.

"Oh." Derek was silent for a moment as it all fell into place.

_Nick wanted to open up his heart and find the truth of why he was so depressed._ Derek thought as he realized the truth.

"So, Nick...I guess he just wanted to know the truth." Derek said softly, trying not to sound uncaring.

"Pardon?" Miles questioned the other's line of thought, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'd...come to the hospital when Phoenix called me and told me about the situation." Derek said hesitantly, "He was a wreck."

"He was?" Miles asked reluctantly, though he knew it to be true.

Derek felt like he was walking on eggshells as he talked about this, but he kept going, knowing that Miles had to know everything to be able to help Phoenix.

"Yeah. Kept saying things were his fault."

Miles frowned, looking troubled. "I should have known he would try to take it upon himself."

"But then he came up with this crazy plan to try to help you, since he so wanted to make things right."

Miles nodded. "Your healing touch... slows things down?"

"Yeah. So he hoped that if I did the healing touch when he used the magatama, that he'd be able to find out...what had been bothering you for a long time." Derek said with a small nod.

"And he tried to stop the chains from closing in." Miles looked down into his lap, shaking his head a little bit. "Thank you for the information. It might prove to be useful. Do you remember... exactly what he asked me?"

Derek thought hard and he finally said, "I think he asked you about what had been bothering you these last few weeks."

Miles nodded, standing. "I should let you rest. I am sorry you had to be involved in this."

"It's never a bother to help a friend in need." Derek said with a small smile, meaning it with all his heart.

Miles couldn't help but smile slightly. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome. Try to help Nick the best you can, alright?" Derek said to Miles as he walked to the door of his room.

Miles nodded once again. "I will. I promise."

* * *

** Chapter 14 **

 

As Miles closed the door to Derek's room behind him, he leaned against it, closing his eyes. If he concentrated hard enough, perhaps he could do the meditation thing in a more practical manner.

 

"Phoenix?" he asked quietly, concentrating on the dark emptiness that he created in his mind.

 

"Wow, you're getting good at this, aren't you?" Phoenix said, sounding a little amused, happy to see him once again.

 

Miles smiled a little to himself. "Hopefully I won't have to get any better."

 

"So, did you find anything else out that could help us?" Phoenix said, getting closer to him, then taking him in his arms again.

 

He didn't want to let one opportunity to hold Miles pass him by, especially with the lack of touch he'd gone through in the previous weeks.

 

"I did, I think," Miles answered, slowly opening his eyes. He could no longer see the other, but he still felt him. "Can you hear me?" he asked tentatively, beginning to walk toward Phoenix's room.

 

"Yeah. Wow, I'm impressed. I bet Maya would be jealous at your skills now." Phoenix teased a little, trying to lighten the situation a bit, wanting to make Miles happier if he could.

 

Miles chuckled shortly. "I only do these things out of necessity. But I have a few things to discuss with you that might be important, sometimes in the near future."

 

As Miles continued to make his way over to Phoenix's room, he'd gotten a bit more absorbed in talking to the defense attorney, so he'd not noticed that he'd started talking at normal level, loud enough for passersby to hear his conversation.

 

Unfortunately, at that point, a passing nurse did a double take as she heard him supposedly talking to himself, and then she shot him a strange look, as if he'd escaped from the loony bin.

 

Immediately following, he became awkwardly quiet, hurrying to Phoenix's room where he shut himself in, sorely wishing there was some sort of lock. Sitting down in the chair next to the bed, he took a hold of Phoenix's hand and closed his eyes so he could see the other.

 

"Perhaps somewhere more private would be somewhat advantageous," he said sheepishly.

 

Phoenix laughed and said, "Someone saw you talking to me, didn't they?"

 

Blushing, Miles nodded. "I got quite an odd look."

 

"Don't worry. I still love you, even if you are a little crazy." Phoenix said with a genuine smile, even if his tone was a bit teasing.

 

Miles took the other's hands, struggling with what he knew he had to do next. Leaning in, he pulled the other into an embrace, partially just not wanting to look into his eyes. "We have to talk... about the last few weeks. It might make all the difference."

 

Phoenix held onto him, and he softly replied, "Alright."

 

This had been what he'd wanted to do in person for all this time, but even if it was going to happen right then, like this, he knew that he needed to know.

 

Resting his head in the junction between Phoenix's neck and shoulder, he sighed softly, closing his eyes to regain his composure. He had to remain strong, if he could. "I want you to ask me...the question you tried to ask me while I was unconscious."

 

"O-okay..." Phoenix wanted nothing more than to know what was troubling Miles for all of this time, but with Miles in his arms this way, he could also feel just how vulnerable his spirit was, and he could keenly feel his pain, "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes. I'm certain," Miles said softly. "Please. You deserve to know, and it might help."

 

"What has been bothering you these past few weeks?" Phoenix asked in the most tender way possible, wanting Miles to know that he was ready for whatever answer he would get, and that he would not judge.

 

Miles took a deep breath, exhaling hot breath against the other's neck. "It's...been more than the last few weeks. But I recently took on a case that brought everything back. I didn't want to talk about it. I'm sorry."

 

Phoenix didn't want to interrupt Miles as he spoke, so he just murmured comforting words, rubbing his back and nuzzling his head against the prosecutor's.

 

"The trial... a nine year old boy," he paused, shutting his eyes tight. "He killed his father. I found him guilty."

 

"Oh, Miles..." Phoenix said softly, hugging the other man tightly, tears springing to his own eyes as he heard the words, knowing just how much pain this must have put Miles through.

 

Miles shook his head a little. "It always comes back to this. I thought that... I thought there was a chance that I had finally begun to move on and grow, but..."

 

"Y-you don't mean...this isn't the first time something like this has happened?" Phoenix said in shock and sadness.

 

Miles pulled the other close, finding it very hard to speak at that moment. "There has been another time. I felt stuck, and as such a burden to everyone, useless and corrupt... and I thought that I would choose death. But then...I thought of you."

 

Now Phoenix was crying, unable to stop himself, his tears beginning to run into Miles' hair.

 

"M-me?" Phoenix said softly, his voice sounding a little rough with his tears.

 

"Yes, you. Following that trial... I thought... I'll just end it here. But as I held the gun in my hand, I couldn't get your face out of my mind. And that is why I left," he fisted the material of the other's shirt in his hand, pulling the other as close as he could, trying desperately to keep it together as he felt the other move slightly with each small sob.

 

"I'm so glad you changed your mind..." Phoenix spoke with intensity through his own tears, sounding so thankful, gripping back to Miles just as hard.

 

"I felt useless. Though I struggled to prove myself, my teen years were filled with the constant reminders of my failure. I had no reason to live until you came back into my life, and I think that tore me apart more than anything - to know that I had a choice in the matter."

 

Once Miles started talking, it all just began to come out. It was embarrassing and private, but if anyone deserved to know, it was Phoenix.

 

"You are the most truthful, hardworking, honest person I know. No matter what von Karma did to you, he couldn't take that away from you. It was you that taught me to go straight for the truth in every matter, and gave me the strength to do what I had to when I wanted to give up." Phoenix spoke with emotion, "Without you and your memory driving me my whole life...I don't know where I'd be right now."

 

"But that was then, Phoenix. And perhaps you still see that in me, but I might not... really be like that," his voice caught slightly on his words. "I haven't been truthful to you. I've made you think that I did not want you, after all."

 

"I...I knew you didn't mean it." Even if deep down, Phoenix knew that Miles really was just lashing out due to all of these negative emotions, it was a great relief to hear it from the prosecutor's own lips.

 

"And I accused you of worse. You didn't... you didn't deserve it," Miles' voice shook, and even if just because of the feeling surrounding them, it was clear how hard the other was struggling.

 

"You just didn't know how to deal with everything..." Phoenix said softly in his defense, placing a kiss on Miles' forehead.

 

Miles shook his head, resting his forehead against the other's chest. "How...how can you say that? I hurt you and yet... you are the one trying to tell me it's all right..."

 

"Because I love you, and I only want you to be happy." Phoenix replied simply, that really being the truth of the matter.

 

Miles rested his hands against the other's chest, a long silence following until it was quite clear that the prosecutor was crying, his shoulder shaking, tears falling low on Phoenix's shirt, though at the beginning, it was surprisingly quiet, seeming to indicate that he'd had some practice in that sort of thing.

 

To feel Miles letting go, really just letting everything out like this made Phoenix cry all over again. He was always an emotional sort, especially in situations like this, but all of this definitely made it impossible for him to keep his composure. He comforted Miles and they cried together, feeling happy that they'd finally been able to open up to each other this way.

 

"I'm sorry..." Miles cried softly, too ashamed to look up at the other, but he stayed close, not wanting to distance himself, "I really am. I need you. I need you there for me."

 

Phoenix gently shifted so that he could gently raise Miles' face to meet eyes with him. The prosecutor's eyes were wider and more honest than he'd ever seen them in his life.

 

Some tears left his eyes at seeing this change in Miles, and he said, "I'll always be here for you, no matter what. And, you know, I need you too."

 

Miles tried to wipe the tears away from his eyes, nodding a little bit. "I didn't want to put you through this. I'm sorry..."

 

Phoenix stopped Miles' hand from wiping away the tears, and then he began to kiss them away himself.

 

"I'll never leave you, Miles. Everything is okay, I promise." Phoenix said with conviction, burying his hands in the prosecutor's hair and holding him close.

 

"I promise I won't keep things from you any more," Miles tried not to cry, but found it impossible. He placed his hands gently on the other's neck, leaning in. "I love you, Phoenix Wright."

 

Phoenix felt more tears coming to his eyes as he heard those words that were so rare from the prosecutor's mouth. He whispered his name quietly as he leaned forward to let their lips meet in the purest, most passionate kiss he'd thought they'd ever shared.

 

He held on tightly to Miles as he felt his knees go weak.

 

As Miles closed his eyes, kissing back, he heard something shatter and then everything went black. He awoke with the other's hand still in his and he looked for any sign of life, tears still spilling from his eyes.

 

Phoenix suddenly took a deep gasping breath, and he sat up suddenly. Feeling a little disoriented, he tried to figure out where he was.

 

Miles' eyes widened and he stood, still holding Phoenix's hand in both of his. "Phoenix! You're... you're all right!"

 

Still trying to catch his breath, he turned his head and saw Miles right beside him. He squeezed Miles hand back, and he gave him a weak smile, saying, "I guess I am."

 

He pulled Miles into him to give him the first real hug they shared in weeks.

 

"I'm more happy that you're alright." Phoenix said softly into Miles' ear.

 

Miles couldn't help but burst out into a fresh bout of tears, hugging the other tight, closing his eyes.

 

Phoenix just held Miles close to him, saying comforting things, stroking his hair, and holding him tight.

 

The quiet click of a door was heard, and Derek let himself in, surprised at first before he felt like he might be intruding on a very private moment. Closing the door behind him, he stood by the door. "Nick, you're awake"

 

"Derek!" Phoenix said, looking happy to see him, "I'm glad to see you're awake too!"

 

"Oh, me?" Derek looked embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just unconscious."

 

Miles stepped back, wiping furiously at the fresh tears in his eyes as Derek came over to see them.

 

Phoenix laughed and said, "I guess I sorta was too...but I suppose wasn't exactly there."

 

Discreetly, he patted Miles' knee in comfort.

 

"Yeah, I heard a little about that," Derek gave Miles a smile.

 

The prosecutor cleared his throat, shaking his head a little bit. "I should go finalize your release, Phoenix."

 

"Okay." Phoenix said, giving Miles a smile as the prosecutor left.

 

Then he turned his eyes to Derek.

 

"Thank you, you know...for everything."

 

"I'm just glad you turned out all right. I guess it worked out in the end, huh?" Derek offered a half-smile, standing by the bed.

 

"Yeah...Miles was just having a little trouble opening up, but finally we worked everything out." Phoenix said, sounding relieved.

 

"That's good. He seems a lot different already," Derek nodded a bit. "I think it'll all work out."

 

"Yeah, I know it will." Phoenix replied with a grin.

 

"So, what now? Maybe a nice vacation for you two? I bet you could use it," Derek joked slightly, having a seat.

 

"I hope I can convince Miles to take some time off of work so that we can spend some time together." Phoenix replied with a nod, giving Derek a little smirk.

 

"I think it'd be good for you. I'm going to take Angie out to a really nice dinner to apologize for all of this," Derek laughed a little bit.

 

"Yeah, we wouldn't want your assistant to be mad at you, now would we?" Phoenix laughed as well.

 

"Definitely not! She's been a great sport, but I can't take advantage of that or she'll get irritated, you know?" Derek crossed his arms casually.

 

Phoenix laughed again and he teased, "Its a good thing that she's so patient with you. I'm sure it must be hard for her."

 

"Sometimes, but I can make up for it, you know?" Derek smiled. "Really, though, I'm glad you're both all right."

 

"I don't know how I could ever thank you for all the help you've given me. Really, if this all didn't happen, I'm not sure if I'd ever have gotten Miles to open up otherwise." Phoenix said, his tone turning serious.

 

"I'm just happy it all came to a happy ending," Derek told the other.

 

Just then, the door opened and Miles reemerged. "Everything is all set. I can take you home."

 

Phoenix then got up from the bed and stretched his legs, feeling how he hadn't walked around for a good week.

 

Then he turned to Derek and said with a smile, "Well, I guess we'll just be going then. I'll see you for lunch soon!"

 

"Yeah, see you soon. Back to normal, huh?" Derek laughed. "Bye Nick. Goodbye Miles."

 

Edgeworth nodded, smiling a little and helping Phoenix out the door.  


 

** Epilogue **

 

Phoenix was happy to finally get some time just with Miles, without either of their work getting in the way, or anyone around to trouble them with anything. It really was nice just to go out on a trip, at a very nice hotel by the beach he may add, just the two of them.

 

They'd spent the evening having a nice dinner, and then just relaxing on the private beach by the hotel for a while. When they'd finally decided to make their way back up to their room, Phoenix decided that he couldn't remember another time in his life when he felt quite this relaxed and happy.

 

Miles slipped off his shoes as they stepped into the room, feeling happy despite it all. He had begun to feel better, though it would take some time to heal completely. He looked to his lover, taking his hand gently.

 

"It's so quiet here," he said softly, looking to the defense attorney.

 

Phoenix lightly squeezed Miles' hand back and nodded, "It's nice not having to be in a rush for once."

 

He then got closer to Miles and pulled him into a light hug, just enjoying the closeness.

 

Miles exhaled in relief, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "Phoenix... thank you, for everything, the past few weeks."

 

Phoenix nuzzled his head against the other's, and he hugged a little tighter, saying softly, "I'd do it all again if I had to."

 

"You won't. I promise," Miles muttered, holding the other close, not wanting to move from that position.

 

Phoenix just let out a small sigh and rubbed small strokes on Miles' back, always enjoying showing his appreciation for the prosecutor in such small ways.

 

With a small noise, Miles moved closer, wrapping his arms around Phoenix's waist. Kissing the other's neck softly, he closed his eyes. "How long has it been since we've been close like this?" he asked softly.

 

Phoenix shivered at the kiss and the soft question by his ear, and his whispered response left his lips even before he could think about it, "Too long..."

 

Phoenix then rested his arms loosely about Miles' shoulders, letting out another sigh.

 

Backing the other up against the entryway wall, Miles kissed Phoenix softly, being gentle and careful, taking it slow to start.

 

Phoenix leaned against the wall and kissed back slowly and sensually, feeling a shiver go straight down his spine at this contact.

 

"I am sorry I pushed you away. I'll make up for it," Miles muttered, trailing kisses down to his neck, just under his ear.

 

Phoenix just let out a heavy breath in response, already beginning to get aroused since it had been at least a good month since they last did anything remotely like this. He let Miles give him the attention, running his fingers through the prosecutor's silky, smooth hair.

 

Miles needed this as much as Phoenix did, for sure. He moved close so that there was no room between the two of them, sucking lightly on the spot he had been marking.

 

"Oh god..." Phoenix couldn't help but moan, gripping a bit tighter to Miles' hair as the man licked and sucked on his neck.

 

Miles smirked slightly against the skin, too pleased at the other's reaction. He would show Phoenix how much he meant to him.

 

Phoenix then moved his hands down to the prosecutor's chest, feeling his muscles through his shirt. He needed more, he knew he needed it. With that in mind, he brought his hands up and began to undo the buttons of the shirt.

 

Miles' lips parted again, slightly, in reaction to what he knew the other was getting at. "There's only one thing I can think of that would make this vacation better."

 

And what's that? Phoenix practically panted, trying to move his trembling hands faster in undoing the shirt buttons.

 

"I'm guessing you already know," Miles mumbled slightly, pushing one hand up under the other's shirt.

 

Phoenix felt his body tense at the hand on his stomach, and he was forced to lean more heavily against the wall he was pushed against, as his legs had suddenly turned to jelly.

 

Miles felt a strange nervousness that he hadn't experienced since their first time, which had really been his first time, as well. And yet he was going back to it once more, and he fumbled undoing the other's shirt buttons with just one hand, when it was usually effortless.

 

Phoenix easily sensed the other's nervousness, because he felt the same himself. This wasn't like the other times they slept together at all...he felt like it was somewhat of a new start for the two of them, and he wanted more than anything for this to go right.

 

It was strange for Miles, like a replay of their first time, but there was one difference. Phoenix's excitable and enthusiastic nature had taken control in the beginning, and he had initiated their actions. Afterward, it had been fairly equal, depending on their moods, and yet, now that it was as if any memory of their touch was distant, he found his worries and his unsure feelings about being in control were resurfacing tenfold. At the same time, he wanted to do this. He needed to show Phoenix how much he was appreciated. Finally managing to undo the last button, he ran his hand over the expanse of the other's chest, biting the spot he'd made gently.

 

As much as he wanted to touch Miles, Phoenix decided that he needed to feel the other touching him much more. He stuck to simply pushing the prosecutor's shirt a little off his shoulders and returning his hands to his shoulders, shuddering at feeling Miles' soft hands on him and his lips on the mark he was sure would be there the next day.

 

Miles sighed softly, gently pushing Phoenix's shirt off of his shoulders, running his hands down the other's sides, trailing them over to the front of his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them.

 

Phoenix tensed again, and shuddered when Miles began to open up his pants.

 

"Please..." he found himself whimpering.

 

"Please... What?" Miles smirked, pulling away from his lover's neck to kiss him deeply, pulling down the pants, reaching down to massage the bulge in the other's underwear teasingly.

 

Phoenix could only groan into the kiss, and his hips unconsciously moved toward Miles' hand. He kicked off his pants and held Miles' body close to his as they continued to kiss.

 

As they began to run out of breath, Miles pulled away, pulling the boxers down next as he bent down to his knees. He just offered a slight smile up at the other, one that said he intended to make this as enjoyable for his lover as he possibly could. Taking the head of Phoenix's member in his mouth he sucked lightly, dragging the end of his tongue across the tip.

 

He gave Miles a small smile in return, and when the prosecutor took him in his mouth, he shivered and gently grabbed onto Miles' head.

 

"Miles..." Phoenix moaned and closed his eyes, just letting himself get lost in the feeling.

 

Miles hummed softly in response, sending vibrations to the other as he began to slowly move his head, swirling his tongue around Phoenix's erection, starting slowly at first.

 

As this was the first type of sexual contact he'd had in so long, he couldn't help but feel like he was already losing his mind. He was gasping for air now, pressing his head hard against the wall he was leaning on, and he was gripping hard to Miles' hair.

 

"Oh, god, you're amazing!" Phoenix panted, his hands twitching a little at the overload of sensation.

 

Miles laughed softly, knowing that any reaction would send pleasant vibrations to the other. He quickly picked up pace, intent on making the other come, though if he had his say in it, this would not be the only time.

 

As Miles kept going with those amazing things he was doing with his tongue and mouth, Phoenix began to tremble with the effort of holding on just a little longer to that feeling.

 

But finally he just couldn't hang on for another second.

 

"Miles..." he said in a whimpering moan, "I...I can't hold...I'm gonna...!"

 

Miles pinned his lover's hips to the wall with both hands, pulling back slowly and then taking him in completely, his self control the best method for controlling his gag reflex as he encouraged the other to come in his mouth.

 

And feeling Miles take his whole length in his mouth completely did him in, and he felt himself come hard in the prosecutor's mouth. The sensation was so intense, he felt like he nearly passed out as he leaned against that wall, trying to catch his breath.

 

Swallowing all of it and taking a moment to reorganize his own thoughts, Miles stood slowly, kissing the other side of Phoenix's neck softly, waiting for him to come back to the world.

 

Phoenix finally felt himself beginning to calm down, and shivered a little at the soft kiss, opening his eyes and giving Miles a smile.

 

He then hugged the prosecutor close to him, sighing and whispering in his ear, "That was so good..."

 

Though he hid it well, the whisper in his ear sent lightening down Miles' spine, and he felt his already erect member twitch.

 

"Good," he mumbled softly, moving up to take the other's lips in a deep kiss.

 

Phoenix gasped and kissed back the best he could. He could feel Miles' arousal pressing against his leg, and this made him moan.

 

Miles pressed needily against the other as he deepened the kiss, very aware of the cloth that was still left between them, and of the fact that they were still in the entryway to their hotel room.

 

Phoenix reached down and stroked Miles' desire, trying to pleasure him the best he could, especially with how good Miles just was to him.

 

Miles couldn't help but groan, nearly doubling over, only able to remain standing because he could lean up against the other who had the wall as support. He pulled the other closer, wanting more, needing him.

 

Phoenix hugged him a bit tighter, nuzzling his neck a little as he began to stroke more firmly.

 

Miles held the other tightly, his eyes closed as he leaned against the other, unable to do much else. It felt too good. Getting rid of the last piece of clothing that had not really been in the way at all, he pressed the other up against the wall, one of his legs in between both of Phoenix's, gasping as his lover's slightly hardened erection pressed against his thigh as he moved to work on the other's neck once more.

 

'Nngh...' Phoenix groaned when Miles returned to his neck.

 

Miles' breathing was heavy, and he fought to retain some control. "Phoenix... I need you," he whispered raggedly. "Please."

 

Miles' tone made Phoenix shudder, and he moaned back, 'Yes...yes...'

 

Miles managed to hold himself back, pulling away slightly as he placed a soft kiss on the other's jawline. "Come on. Let's go to bed," he offered.

 

He nodded and began to make his way to the bed, keeping a tight hold on Miles' hand.

 

As they arrived, Miles coaxed Phoenix down on to the bed, kissing him softly.

 

Phoenix easily relaxed on the bed, getting comfortably settled, softly anchoring one of his hands in the prosecutor's silky hair.

 

Miles climbed over him, leaning down to kiss him deeply, picking up where they had left off.

 

Phoenix pulled Miles' body down on his, wanting to feel the weight pushing him down into the bed.

 

Yes... he whispered, trying to just remember to breathe.

 

As their erections rubbed slightly, Miles gasped, reaching over to the bedside table where he'd discreetly placed a small tube of lube in the event something like this would happen.

 

Phoenix grabbed Miles' hips and deliberately moved his arousal against the prosecutor's again. He gasped and repeated this a few times, loving the shocks this sent through his whole body.

 

Miles hissed, doubling over again as he felt himself grow painfully hard. "Phoenix... aah..." he paused in undoing the tube, finding himself very sensitive.

 

"Ahhnn..." Phoenix groaned, "Take me..."

 

"Yes," Miles quickly lubed up his fingers, slowly pressing one into the other's entrance.

 

Phoenix trembled at the sudden intrusion, but he welcomed it. There wasn't a thing he wanted more than to feel Miles inside of him. He squirmed and begged for more.

 

Miles was quickly able to insert a second finger, scissoring the two inside of Phoenix, carefully but quickly.

 

Even if he had just come a few minutes ago, all of this was driving Phoenix insane. He was now practically writhing on the bed, and his hips bucked as Miles moved his fingers.

 

"Ready?" Miles asked quietly, adding a third finger quickly.

 

Phoenix gasped loudly at the addition of the third finger, and he cried out in a little desperation, "Yes...please!"

 

"Good," Miles sighed softly, pulling his fingers out in order to lube himself well.

 

Phoenix breathed heavily as he watched Miles lube himself with lustful eyes. God, he found the sight so erotic, that it caused him to shudder and moan slightly.

 

Miles placed himself at the other's entrance, pressing in slowly, trying not to go too quickly despite his desperate need.

 

Phoenix groaned when Miles worked himself in, and he slowly got used to the sensation of being filled. When Miles had succeeded in getting his whole length inside, Phoenix felt his arousal pulsing, and he moved his hips to show that he was ready.

 

"Already?" Miles mumbled, leaning down to kiss the other's neck softly, his voice low and notably ragged. He pulled out slowly, almost to the hilt, then pushed in, working at a steady pace to begin.

 

Phoenix shuddered again when Miles began to move, it having been so long since he last felt this, and he anchored his hands firmly in the prosecutor's hair, trying to help get a slow rhythm going between them.

 

Miles groaned, thoughts of holding back simply not present in his mind. He tried to steadily, slowly, gradually speed things up, feeling the need to go faster, but wanting to take it slow. "Phoenix..." he whispered softly. "Let me make love to you. I promise... I will show you what you mean to me."

 

Phoenix couldn't think of what to say, but a few happy tears rolled out of his eyes at the words, his eyes sparkling with hope.

 

Miles sighed softly, wishing his lover wouldn't do that. After all, if he kept it up, it'd make him cry, too. He braced himself on one hand and lifted his other up to Phoenix's face, gently wiping them away. He kissed the other softly, keeping the rhythm slow and gentle.

 

Phoenix met Miles' thrusts, but he allowed Miles to be totally in control of the rest of their movement, wanting to feel loved as much as the other wanted to prove it to him. He couldn't help but feel some more tears collect in his eyes at Miles' hand wiping them away, not remembering another time in their relationship that the prosecutor had been that gentle.

 

Miles moved his lips up the other's cheek to kiss his tears away, speeding up slightly, watching the other's face. He had missed this, he really had...

 

"Miles...I love you..." Phoenix whispered softly, gripping to him tightly as the other moved faster.

 

"I love you, too," Miles mumbled softly, not even thinking twice about saying it as he focused on the other's neck again, though the kisses were soft and gentle.

 

"I need you." Phoenix said in a breathy tone, looking into Miles' eyes as he pulled his face back to meet lips with him again.

 

"Yes," Miles breathed, bringing his pace up slightly, kissing Phoenix deeply.

 

As they kept moving, Phoenix's breaths began to come out in pants, and he realized that he'd finally gotten completely aroused again.

 

"Touch me...please."

 

"Mm, gladly," Miles chuckled softly, reaching down to stroke the other in time with his movement.

 

A smile touched Phoenix's lips as he saw Miles' amusement. Everything was slowly building up inside of him, and he was starting to wonder how much longer he'd be able to stand it.

 

He moaned, and his hands moved over Miles' back to finally come to rest at his waist, now just holding on as the prosecutor drove his ecstasy higher and higher.

 

Miles groaned, their pace now quick and occasionally erratic. He pumped the other faster, feeling himself growing closer and closer. It was too much, all of the sensations at once.

 

Now Phoenix was getting rather close himself, and he just wanted to be pushed over the edge.

 

"Miles...I-I'm almost there!" Phoenix gasped, hands now moving to the prosecutor's hips to encourage him to move even deeper and faster.

 

"Phoenix..." Miles groaned back, pumping the other quickly as he thrust in and out, finally releasing inside the other with a low moan.

 

Feeling Miles' release is what finally did it for Phoenix, and he came as well with a loud moan, now feeling completely exhausted, but satiated.

 

Letting out a sigh, Phoenixs muscles relaxed, and he settled himself on the bed.

 

"That was...so great."

 

"Ive missed you," Miles said softly, kissing the other before he pulled out, laying back down next to the other.

 

Despite the mess on his stomach, he scooted even closer to Miles, wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged close to him.

 

"Ive missed you, too. God, I missed you." Phoenix whispered back in his ear.

 

"We'll clean up in the morning," Miles mumbled, feeling too satiated and tired to move.

 

"Yeah..." Phoenix agreed quietly, feeling much too tired to move a muscle.

 

As a comfortable silence settled in the room, Phoenix whispered, not caring that he sounded absolutely sappy and clich, "I wish I could hold you forever..."

 

"You can, if you'd like. I'm not going anywhere," Miles replied softly, moving as close as he could to the other and closing his eyes.

 

Unable to help himself, some more tears slipped out at that. Phoenix buried his face into the crook of Miles' shoulder, feeling his tears running on to the other man's skin.

 

"Then I won't let you go."

 

"That's exactly what I want," Miles mumbled with a smile, pulling the other close, falling asleep soon after.


End file.
